Rise of the Dark
by TheNight'sWolf
Summary: 7 years have passed since Eggman's last defeat. Sonic Team has separated because of Sonic and now with a new enemy rising they must unite again and face him for the sake of the world. Meanwhile Sonic must now face the hardest of battles against himself
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys and girls, what's up? Here I am with something new, now I will post this only because I need to get it out of my head and because I wanted you to read this and then tell me what you think about it, but don't expect updates every week because right now this is a secondary story, now let's stop talking.**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Prologue

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the loud laugh of Dr. Ivo Robotnik a.k.a Dr. Eggman echoed through the entire Egg Carrier. Yes indeed he was happy and why not be after all the doctor had succeeded in his new plan.

"I think you are celebrating too soon, the world isn't yours yet Doctor" said Orbot.

"Shut up! Now that I have the Sacred Light nothing will get in my way!" Eggman said in his hands was some sort of tube with a glowing golden energy inside of it.

And the Doctor kept laughing and then he heard a strange noise as if someone was tapping a piece of glass, at first he didn't pay attention but the noise was still there.

"Orbot! Stop doing that" he yelled at the red robot.

"It isn't me Doctor, I think the noise is coming from the from the window" they both looked to the large window in front of them and both saw the least they would have wanted to see, in the windows a very well known hedgehog was tapping the window in a playful manner, when he noticed he had caught their attention he waved a gloved hand at them.

"Hey there Eggman I was in the neighborhood so I thought that I should pay a visit to my favorite doctor, and to my surprise you were doing something evil" Sonic said.

"Sonic! I thought you didn't make it out of that cave" Eggman remembering their last encounter.

"Yeah! About that, you shouldn't leave a huge sign that says emergency exit is this way" the hedgehog chuckled when saying the last part.

"I told you Doctor it was something stupid" Orbot scolded the doctor. Eggman pulled his moustache in anger but then remembered something and a smile appeared on his face.

"You might have gotten here Sonic but there is no way you will escape my army of robots!" the doctor pushed a button waited a few seconds but nothing happened, Sonic shook his head and sighed.

"Orbot, where are my robots?" Eggman asked.

"No robot is functional at the moment Doctor"

"Then you will have to handle all the weapons in this base" Eggman was about to push another button but Sonic shook his head again telling him there were no more weapons, Eggman tried with everything in his base but believe or not everything was already destroyed, also Cubot showed up holding a trash can full of robot pieces.

"Well… This doesn't mean anything because I was ready for a situation like this, in fact you were a fool for showing right in front of me, there is no way you will escape the Egg Carrier you pesky hedgehog!" Eggman yelled.

"OK, since you don't want to give me that Sacred Light the easy way, then I'll have to do this the hard way" Sonic curled into a ball and broke the glass then went past the door behind Eggman and he was out of sight. Suddenly the ship started shaking and exploding.

"What is going on?" Eggman asked in desperation, Orbot told him that Sonic was crushing everything inside the Egg Carrier then a flash of blue passed right by Eggman and took the tube with the Sacred Light from his hands; outside was the Tornado waiting for Sonic who landed perfectly inside and took off as the Egg Carrier started to sink into the ocean.

The Doctor took a deep breath and sat on his chair.

"Don't worry boss, there'll always be a next time" Cubot to cheer him up but it wouldn't work.

"It's no use Cubot any time I think of something that hedgehog ruins my plans, and besides I'm growing too old for this" Eggman said in a sad tone of voice.

"But Doctor what's gonna happen with all that you've done?" Orbot

"It doesn't matter boys, come on, let's go" Eggman sat on his chair and it took off, it seems the doctor has decided to give up hopefully for long.

Back on the Tornado the yellow fox Miles "Tails" Prower was driving the biplane and Sonic was on the back resting and playing with the shining tube in his hands.

"Amazing Sonic, you defeated Eggman in record time" Tails congratulated.

"Yeah, I hope that showed him his lesson and gives up" Sonic answered not knowing the truth he just said.

"So tell me Tails this thing here is the Sacred Light everyone was talking about?"

"Yep, that's the one, the people in the village said it holds incredible powers some suggest it is even greater than the Chaos and the Master Emeralds together" due to the last comment Sonic let out a whistle.

"That's a lot of power" the hedgehog said.

"Yeah but such power is too much for anyone and eventually it corrupts them and the light, that means in anybody's hands could mean a grave danger to our world" a stern look was in the young fox's face, then out of the blue Sonic threw the tube into the ocean and it sank to the endless deeps; for this action Tails' expression turned into a mixture of horror, disappointment and anger.

"SONIC!" the fox yelled at the hedgehog.

"What?"

"Why did you do that for?"

"You said it represented a terrible danger in anybody's hands, so it's better off there where no one will find it" Tails looked down for a second then turned to Sonic.

"Well it does sound logical, I just hope that was the right thing to do" Tails said. A few hours later they had arrived at Station Square, since it was still early both friends decided to take a walk and chat.

"So Sonic, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" Tails asked, the hedgehog brought a finger to his mouth and thought for a sec.

"Friday?" he asked. Tails laughed hardly and then looked at his friend.

"No you idiot, tomorrow it's your birthday!" he told him.

"Oh! Of course it is tomorrow"

"Yeah and remember we will do the usual, go to play video games, eat chili dogs and that kind of stuff" Tails was enthusiastic but Sonic, Sonic didn't seem too happy.

"Yeah about that" he turned trying not to look at his friend in the eyes.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Tails was starting to feel sad and worried.

"Listen buddy, I understand this is what we always and everything and I really appreciate it, but I was thinking, since Eggman is retired (during the night they received word of the Doctor's retirement) I wanted to take a vacation and go see the big cities of the world"

"But can't you wait and why can't you stay here?" Tails asked trying to convince Sonic.

"Tails, I already made my decision, I see you guys all the time so I wanted to go see the world, make new friends and have a good time you know that's what I like"

"Yeah but… Listen you can leave if you want I can't question your decisions but couldn't you at least leave in the afternoon so you can say goodbye to everyone?" Tails asked, Sonic grabbed him by the neck and played with the fur on his head.

"Ok if you insist so hard I think I can do it" both friends laughed and kept talking until night fell and both departed to their homes.

The next morning…

Tails went to Sonic's house and pick him up for his surprise party, the fox stopped in front of the apartment building and went inside, he arrived to the door of his friend and rang the bell but nothing happened, he rang again longer this time but nothing; he gave up and went to ask the guard of the building.

"Good morning mister, do you know if Sonic the Hedgehog is home?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Mmmm…" the old guard thought.

"Oh yes! Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue hedgehog that runs fast isn't he?" he asked Tails.

"That's him, so is he in here?"

"No…" the little fox's face turned sad "… he left I think thirty minutes ago, said he was in a hurry, if you ask me he was a bit upset about something" the old man told him, Tails thanked him and turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you Miles Prower?" Tails stopped and turned around.

"Yes it's me"

"He left you this letter" the man handed him a letter, Tails read it and simply left not saying a word and looking to the ground.

In a beautiful area of the same park as yesterday was a well prepared picnic with tons of chili dogs, presents and a birthday cake, also many and I mean almost all of the friends of the blue hedgehog were there, waiting for his arrival, of all Amy was the most impatient thus it was something to expect that when she saw Tails she grew overjoyed.

"There he comes, everyone be ready" she told the rest, finally Tails arrived.

"Tails, where is Sonic? Is he coming soon?" Amy looked around trying to find anything blue. Tails sighed and threw the note on the table then sat next to it very disappointed; Knuckles acted first and grabbed the note, he read it.

Hey, by now I must be in the train station, I left this letter and say goodbye to everyone because unlike all of you I didn't forget you, you tell me you wanted to say goodbye but when I call, no answer, so yes I left, hopefully somewhere else I will find friends that care about me

See you later, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Knuckles slammed one of his huge fists to the table.

"He calls us uncaring and he is the one who leaves; that bastard!" Tails tried to calm the echidna down but to no avail, and Knuckles left; in time everyone left taking their presents and a piece of cake until only Tails and Amy were there. The female hedgehog started to walk by the very way she was walking you could see how angry she was.

"Amy, where are you going?" Tails asked her.

"Just wait Tails" she practically yelled.

In minutes she was in SS Central Station where Sonic was waiting his train, when she saw him she yelled his name and turned also with a frown.

"What is it Amy?" he asked her.

"You forgot your present!" and Amy threw the box she was carrying with all her might, it hit Sonic right in the face the last thing he saw her do was leave crying.

Despite what just happened the hedgehog opened the box, inside there were a pair of glasses that looked very similar to the ones he wore when riding his extreme gear except that on the sides the word Sonic was written, also in the box there was a long sleeve light blue jacket with an S near the left shoulder and lastly there was a picture in a frame which broke due to the strength it was thrown against Sonic's face.

Sonic inspected all the presents and put in his luggage, after a while the train finally arrived and the hedgehog went in leaving everything behind.

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you must be thinking, Sonic isn't like that, Sonic will never leave his friends and forget them, but hey this is only the prologue a lot of things will be explained later and Sonic and co will be back together and well I shouldn't tell you the story. If you have played Sonic Generations you will notice I inspired a bit from the prologue so far I can say is a good game because I got it just yesterday; last thing, I make a promise in the following days I will post the first actual chapter so you all see the real nature and how this story will be, now that all is said and done I hope you all friends liked it and please leave your reviews. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	2. Beelzebub

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait but with exams and homework, man I barely have time to breathe, so again sorry but still here it is the first chapter of Rise of the Dark**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 1

Beelzebub

7 years later- Some city with many luxuries and wonderful beaches.

Sonic the Hedgehog now 22 of age was relaxing on a beach chair under the cool shade of an umbrella he was also wearing the same sunglasses he received all those years ago.

"Soniiiiccc!" a group of females went where he was, over the years the blue hedgehog had developed a bit of a womanizer attitude which is why girls came running for him.

"So Sonic, did you enjoy watching us play volleyball?" one of the girls, a cat, asked.

"Yeah, it was very good" he lied; he had been asleep during the whole game.

"Good, oh Sonic, I'm so anxious for our date tonight" the same girl said while hugging the hedgehog's arm, then another of the girls pulled the first by the hair making her face the latter.

"Hey, what do you think you are saying?" the second girl yelled.

"What's your problem? Sonic here is supposed to go out with me today!"

"No way girl, Sonic will go out with me!" and both girls kept going at it, Sonic, already annoyed, intervened.

"Listen to me girls" Sonic said, both girls turned to see him.

"Stop the fighting, after all, there is enough Sonic for all of you, so how about if you go make yourselves even prettier and get ready for tonight" the hedgehog gave one of his trademark smirks which made all the girls melt, eventually they all left.

After a while Sonic got up too, he put on his socks, his red and white shoes and as an addition the sky blue jacket he received along with the glasses, since he didn't like using wearing it closed he wore it with the zipper open leaving his tan chest to be seen by everyone. After 7 years he didn't change much in fact the only difference were the glasses, the jacket and that his quills grew longer.

"Man, what a tiring morning!" he sighed. It wasn't until later that he noticed that in spite of that that day he 'was gonna have a heck of a night' as he murmured to himself.

Later while he was going home a loud thunder noise was heard, out of nowhere storm clouds began to form above him 'what the heck?' was all he thought, some of the people and animals, or mobians, took out their umbrellas to cover themselves from the rain beginning to fall. The hedgehog kept walking the rain becoming heavier, on his part of the sidewalk only two persons were, one in front and the other one behind, Sonic started to feel weird as he kept walking, he started to feel cold but not because of the rain but because there was something making him feel empty and afraid and watched.

Sonic looked at the street and thought he saw something weird in the water but decided not to pay attention. The problem is something weird was indeed happening, the water on the street was no longer transparent but instead black.

Suddenly the two persons on the sidewalk fainted; obviously Sonic was shocked by this but that wasn't his immediate concern, from the black mass on the street two shades flew like rockets towards the hedgehog who masterfully dodged; more shade like things popped up from the mass, they were becoming a pain in the ass for Sonic.

"Come on! Won't you ever stop?" he yelled annoyed, surprisingly when he said this, the attacks stopped.

"Thanks!" he said to no one in particular. The black mass on the ground started to concentrate all in one on the middle of the street this attracted Sonic's attention.

The mass rose from the ground and shaped in a form somehow similar to a hedgehog with quills on the back of its head, the thing was also completely black with yellow eyes it resembled Mephiles an enemy Sonic fought before that event was erased from history, but this being in front of him certainly wasn't Mephiles.

It turned it's head up and now its yellow eyes faced Sonic.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog" it said in a dark voice, that combined with his dark and shady appearance and those yellow eyes sent shivers down Sonic's spine.

"Do I know you?" he asked. The other chuckled.

"Forgive my manners, I am Beelzebub"

"All right Beelzebub, let me guess, you want to take over the world with some evil scheme you are most likely related to Eggman and to make it worst, you want to kill me" Sonic said with his usual confidence.

"You might have mistaken me for somebody else for I am not working with Dr Ivo Robotnik; he is an evil man who will only get in my way" Beelzebub told him.

"Then tell me, what do you plan?"

"My goal is something you wouldn't understand, at least not now. All you need to know is that you are not perfect, you are too good and for that reason I must kill you or else you would interfere with my plans"

"Yeah right, I will let you that the day you match my speed!" and Sonic ran towards Beelzebub grabbing him by surprise and hit him twice from every side then jumped and curled up into a ball launching his famous homing attack towards Beelzebub who was crushed by the strength of the attack, in the end he was a black mass just like before, Sonic landed and almost fell due to the wet street. He turned to see what was left of Beelzebub and laughed.

"Lamest. Villain. Ever." He kept laughing and froze when the mass started moving again, turning into Beelzebub again who stretched a bit.

"I warned you to not interfere, I'm a lot stronger than you" he said through his mouth less gray muzzle.

"All right you resurrected yourself, I've seen that many times already" the Sonic launched another homing attack but this was singlehandedly stopped by Beelzebub who then threw him towards a bus stop nearby, Sonic was hurt but the bus stop was completely destroyed.

"Man, that hurt" said Sonic while rubbing his head, Beelzebub charged at him and one of his hands turned a giant punch which he used to sent Sonic flying away, and while in mid-air he punched the hedgehog back to the ground making a hole in it. Then he turned the fist into a claws and was going to finish Sonic off when the hedgehog jumped from the hole and before Beelzebub could react he launched a homing attack this time hitting him, Sonic bounced and was going to attack him again when Beelzebub turned around, the moment Sonic landed both their hands locked and began wrestling the one trying to push the other.

"Give it up Sonic, I'm doing this world a favor and you are just getting in my way!" Beelzebub yelled.

"If I had a penny for every time I hear someone say that I'd have more than a million!" was the hedgehog's answer, then suddenly some black seeds started jumping out of Beelzebub and they landed on Sonic's fur turning it black, more of them kept appearing and Beelzebub was dumbfounded.

"What? How is this happening? This can't be!" he muttered to himself.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Sonic yelled.

"I'd do it if I could!" both kept struggling trying to get away from each other, after minutes that seemed like hours Sonic managed to separate himself from Beelzebub by jumping on his chest, both screamed when they were separated due to the paint, Sonic landed on his feet but was brought to his knees, the few blue parts left on his fur were covered by the black mass, his white gloves turned into metal gloves colored red and black, the jacket became red and black as well and the same with his running which grew spikes in the soles, the last thing were his eyes they lost their green color and turned red too.

"What is this, what have you done to me?" Sonic yelled at Beelzebub his voice was a bit rougher and more intimidating than before.

"I swear to you I don't understand, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Beelzebub answered. Sonic growled.

"Still I'm letting you get away; this only made things worse for you. This new power feels pretty good actually" Sonic said while looking and his hands glowing with some sort of dark energy.

The hedgehog charged, Beelzebub managed to escape the hit which caused another hole to open on the ground, reacting even faster than before he launched another punch this one did hit Beelzebub and threw him away, Sonic jumped grabbed him by the leg and threw him towards the ground, later grabbed him again and launched Beelzebub against a parked car and lastly the hedgehog using a discovered-in-the-moment super strength lifted another parked car and the launched it, the clashing of both vehicles created a huge explosion, no sign of Beelzebub; Sonic just grinned.

"Looks like he was not so invincible…" Sonic then looked at himself "… Now to find a way to change back… or… how about if I stay like this, I'm stronger and faster…" he shook his head "… No, what am I thinking I have to change back"

"It seems something good came from this strange symbiosis" Sonic was startled and turned to see no other than Beelzebub behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"Our contact caused my genetic material to jump and fuse with you, for some reason it found a good carrier and now you have a symbiotic relationship with it, you can change yourself by thinking it… of course… if you want to" then Sonic did as was told, he thought of changing back and in less than a second the black mass disappeared leaving him in his old self.

"Sonic, I told you before you were not perfect and that you wouldn't understand my plans, I apologize for that"

"Yeah whatever" Sonic retorted.

"Listen, had you not been worthy the material wouldn't have fused with you, that means your soul holds a good enough balance between good and evil, and for that you are worthy of ruling alongside me"

"Rule? Rule what?"

"You see, for many years I have been asleep but thanks to some help I was able to restore my subconscious and make this body for myself, and now I will achieve the purpose of my creation" Beelzebub looked to the sky, the rain had stopped not too long age and a bit of light was seen through the clouds.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you please get to the point" Beelzebub looked back at Sonic.

"Of course, I must open a portal and create the perfect world, the world where good and evil can coexist equally, and in such world only those with a soul balanced enough can exist, the rest are wiped out"

"That doesn't seem perfect to me, in fact that's horrible!" Sonic replied.

"That's what you think; hopefully that part of me I left in you will open your eyes. Sonic I do not want to fight you but if you can't change your mind I will have to use brute force. One last thing just so you don't think wrong of me I will leave with two advices, first, go and meet your friends, you will need all the help you can get if you plan on stopping me, second, reconcile with them quick because if you don't join me then I will have to destroy your world piece by piece" Beelzebub said darkly and opened a portal on the ground, he submerged and left the hedgehog to think alone.

"I don't wither he's saying the truth or not; but I can't risk it. Better go to Station Square now" and Sonic took off at the speed of sound all the while thinking what could he say after 7 years away, 7 years full of sadness, regret and hatred…

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Age: 22 years old**

** Description: after 7 years the blue hedgehog hasn't changed much, well physically, he has become less friendly over the years and has become sort of a womanizer. He doesn't show it but deep down he still feels sad and regretful for leaving all his friends, especially Tails, alone.**

**Name: Beelzebub the Shade**

** Age: Unknown**

** Description: on first sight you could say he respects his name, a living shadow with the form of an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Not much is known about him, except that he plans to change the world and make it perfect…or at least under his definition of perfect. Ever since he met Sonic he has shown an interest in him for some reason, also he left a little "gift" for the blue hero. Will this symbiotic black mass affect the blue hero in any way is yet to be revealed.**

**So there you go, if you are wondering about this description, is something I plan to use any time a new character shows up, again I want to apologize for the long wait but you need to understand, I'm on exams and I have one each day, still as they say better late than never… To think that we are already in December… well see ya all later. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**

**PS: please leave reviews if you want, they help me motivate and somehow remain alive (the last part isn't true xD) **


	3. It's only been 7 years

**A/N: Here we go again with yet another of a series which for some strange reason I can't help but want to write over and over again… I think there's something wrong with me… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 2

It's only been 7 years

No one knew what it was, not that anyone could actually see anything aside from a blue blur running the crowded streets of Station Square.

The strange blue blur stopped at many different stores asking about someone but no one could answer him and just as he arrived he left all so quickly.

The search had taken only 15 minutes but for him that was an eternity, eventually he arrived at a store very frequented by his friends- or at least by the pink hedgehog among them- when the door opened the bells above it making their usual noise making everyone wary of the costumer.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" the old man behind the desk asked the hedgehog.

"Hey Mr. I was wondering if you would know where my friends are?" Sonic asked.

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they are easy to identify one is a yellow furred fox with two tails and the other one is a pink female hedgehog" the old man's eyes widened.

"You are telling me you are looking for the 'Protectors of Station Square'?"

"Must be them if they match the description" Sonic said a bit surprised himself 'Protectors, heck I sure was gone a long time' he thought.

"Yes they are the two tailed fox engineer Tails, the pink hedgehog Amy and Cream the Rabbit is part of the team as well in case you are looking for her too" Sonic had no doubt now, his sidekicks were now heroes themselves.

"That's them; do you know where they are?"

"I hear they used to spend a lot of time with some friends in the cliffs above Emerald Coast" things were getting even better, first he had to see everyone again and find a way to somehow recover the lost friendship and to make it all worst it was in the place where his party was going to take place.

"Thanks for everything Mr." and he was off in a flash. In minutes he was there, he scanned the area to see if he could find anyone and a few meters in front of him was something odd it was a machine still under construction in fact it's builder was there working on it, yes it was who he had been looking for.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled but to no avail the fox as too busy in his job so he came closer and yelled again even louder, the vulpine heard a noise and turned to the source, he was dumbfounded. After his brain had processed the image and discovered it wasn't a dream and with a big smile ran towards Sonic. Upon collision the two shared a friendly hug one they didn't have in years accompanied by a few pats on the back.

"Sonic, I can't believe it it's really you!" Tails said his voice was rougher considering he had grown older.

"Heh, same here buddy, I've been looking for you all day" Sonic took a second to examine the teenage fox, Tails now wore jeans with a yellow T and two tails intersected; he also wore a black T-shirt with the word Protectors on it and he had grown taller.

"Wow buddy puberty hit you hard, how old is it that you are now?" Sonic asked Tails.

"15. I'm surprised you don't remember" Tails answered. Sonic decided to change the subject before things got awkward.

"So tell me Tails, what is it you are building here?" Sonic turned to the strange machinery on his side.

"Ah! Glad you asked, this is one of the latest prototypes I have been working on"

"Hold on, Tails are you building a robot?" the hedgehog was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get in our new line of work" Tails put a hand on the robot.

"Man, I didn't know you wanted to follow Eggman's footsteps!" both laughed at the comment, Sonic kept asking a few questions about the whole "Protectors" thing, Tails told him that some time after he left the number of crimes in many cities across the world was rising so Amy, Cream and Tails himself had decided to form a team of their own. During their talk Tails told him about their most exciting adventures and something that caught Sonic's was that when he was walking about some of his time with a certain rabbit he looked away sighed or even blushed a bit. Sonic couldn't help but mock him.

"And so I was this day in my workshop and Cream came by, she helped me with a few things and then we went to eat ice cream and spent an amazing day" Tails blushed.

"Oh my God, my little bro is in love, how cute" Sonic laughed and Tails' blush turned a darker shade of red.

"T-That's not t-true!" Tails yelled back at him and Sonic just laughed, but then he remembered something else.

"Hey Tails, do you know where Amy is?" he asked serious.

"Yes she is over there…" he pointed to a cliff behind him "… but Sonic there are some things I must tell you, don't expect her to be as friendly or fan-girl like around you anymore, she has changed"

"Yeah right we'll see about, look how I bring her back to her old self, after all she can't resist my charm" Sonic said very confident.

He arrived where she was, she appeared to be meditating or something by the way she was sitting, but that's not what surprised the hedgehog, what surprised him was the way she looked now, her quills were longer and fell almost to her hips, her top was a red sweater much like the one Sonic had but hers was more girl-like, and under it she wore a chest plate like the one he remembered Rouge used except that this one was red and wasn't heart shaped, her tan belly was uncovered as pants she had some, red as well, shorts which went just above her knees and on her feet she had the same boots than before.

Trying hard to evade being caught in her beauty Sonic shook his head and called her name; she turned and looked with those green eyes of her, eyes turned into a scowl when she saw who was the one calling her.

"It's you. What do you want?" Amy stared at him.

"'Hello, how have you been doing all this years Sonic?' that's what I expected you to say before hugging me to death" Sonic said perhaps too cold, and "examined" her if you know what mean 'She certainly has changed' he thought; Amy stood up.

"That's more than what you deserve" she said and walked towards Tails.

"I'm done Tails, let's go back to our headquarters"

"We got headquarters now?" both the fox and the hedgehog looked at him.

"We?" Amy said.

"Yeah Amy, now with Sonic back here he could be a great addition to the team" Tails told her.

"And even if you don't like it I'll have to stick around because I need to tell you something important which was the reason for which I was looking for you tow, but I'd rather talk about that in this 'headquarters'" Sonic said.

"Well as long as you do 'stick around' this time, I suppose I can adapt to being around you" Amy said to him, making especial emphasis on the 'stick around' part and he nodded to her.

"Ok, so now that you are both ready let's get going" Tails grabbed a remote from the utility belt tied to his pants, with the remote he called a plane, but it wasn't any plane, it was a jet! With the cockpit, missiles and even a small area for a small crew.

"Holy cow Tails! How do you call this baby?" Sonic was grinning that his mouth did not fit in his muzzle.

"This is the Tornado V, I made most of it myself with a bit of help from G.U.N" Tails scratched the fur on his the back of his head. Tails went to the cockpit and Sonic and Amy went to the crew area. In minutes the Tornado V arrived at their headquarters. Now this wasn't what Sonic had expected, the headquarters weren't a military base; it was only a very big mansion with a giant garage most likely made for the Tornado. Before they arrived two rabbits were already waiting for them.

When they came out Cream and Cheese ran with a huge smile and hugged Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, I'm so glad you came back!"

"Chao! Chao!"

"Yeah it sure is good to be back Cream" she let go of him.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Sonic" Vanilla said from behind, Sonic nodded at her. They went inside the mansion and it was amazing, on one side it had a huge garden with flowers planted by Vanilla, a huge reception room, an equally huge kitchen an area with a widescreen TV and videogames; and plenty of bedrooms with a bathroom each, also on the lower floor the new workshop was it was in fact a lab more than a workshop, this was where Sonic and Tails went.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Tails sat on one of the chairs and Sonic on the other.

"Well it's a long story…" and Sonic began retelling his fight with Beelzebub.

A while later.

"Wow, that does sound very serious and what's worse is that I have nothing about that guy in my files" Tails told him.

"Oh, and there's one last thing I need to tell you, or rather, show you" Sonic stood up and activated the black mass again turning black; Tails' first expression was utter shock.

The night earlier on Angel Island

A figure watched vigilant in the forest near the altar of the Master Emerald.

"I wonder where he is, he is supposed to be guarding it all day and all night" it had a feminine voice.

"Ah! There he is" she said when she saw the one she had been looking for. Then she emerged from the shadows. It was the sly jewel thief Rouge, like the others her clothes were different; her top was entirely black and as before most of her breasts were uncovered and the top ended just above her belly button, her gloves were black as well and looked like the ones she wore before and lastly she wore black leather pants with matching black high heel boots (yeah she wears only black). The bat went towards the altar and was going to say hello when she noticed what Knuckles was wearing.

"Hey bar girl what are you doing here?" Knuckles yelled, he was wearing a long red and yellow coat with running pants of the same color and had the same shoes.

"Are you not saying anything?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I never thought that the day I'll be back after a 3 years mission you would look like a bad combination between Indiana Jones and Sam Speed in his racing uniform" Rouge crossed her arms and Knuckles scowled.

"Shut up! Anyway, you've been gone for 3 years and you decide to come here. What do you want?"

"What, can't I just drop by because I wanted to see my favorite echidna?" she smiled and inched closer but Knuckles just stared at her in a 'no, seriously' way.

"Ok, here's the truth, after my assignment was finished I was told about some strange activity in some major cities, they said something about people and mobians missing and also about monsters, some witnesses confirmed they were attacked by shadows coming from the ground, lately some attacks have been reported over at Station Square and since most of G.U.N officers are completely useless they asked me- their best agent- to find out what's going on. But as you can guess I can't do this alone"

"Why not? I've seen you get away from far more dangerous situations" Knuckles crossed his arms now.

"Because I'd rather have some backup in case I was captured" she came even closer.

"Then why don't you ask Shadow?" Knuckles stepped back.

"Because the freaking hedgehog is nowhere to be found, and besides…" she looked at him seductively "… I wanted someone faster and stronger for this task. Besides it's always business with him with you I could have fun" Knuckles blushed madly, he was so red he had to turn around to hide it.

"So, what do you say Knuckie? Imagine you and I 24/7" Knuckles turned around now that his blush was gone.

"Fine, but only because I owe you that time you helped in recovering the Master Emerald but don't get your expectations high…" he began walking Rouge following close "…Let's go, you can tell me everything on the way to Station Square" and both parted with the sun rising on the horizon…

**Name: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Age: 15**

**Description: 7 long years have passed for the little fox, now he is a renowned inventor and hero, his pride the Tornado III, even though he never forgot his adventures with Sonic now he is more focused on protecting the city by himself and dealing with his changing body because of puberty. Also with the time the fox has developed feelings for his old friend Cream the Rabbit.**

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Age: 20**

**Description: the enthusiastic, cheerful and pretty female hedgehog, after Sonic's departure she was terribly grieved but spending shopping times with Cream, some femininity lessons with Rouge and martial arts lessons with Knuckles she has become a friendly, partially seductive and strong girl with an iron will. The return of Sonic has been the happiest moment of the year because even if she doesn't want to admit it, she still holds very strong feelings for the blue hero.**

**Name: Cream the Rabbit**

**Age: 13**

**Description: after growing up a little and by invitation of Amy the little rabbit decided to join the Protectors and fight for the world even if she isn't very good at "fighting", still she and Cream are a great addition to the team who have saved the day more than once. Even if she hasn't developed the same feelings yet, she still finds the way Tails acts towards her being very funny and enjoyable.**

**Name: Vanilla the Rabbit**

**Age: 33**

**Description: although she isn't an active member to the team she still is the team's only contact in headquarters and keeps them informed of every situation, also she serves as a mother figure for the three of them, hopefully she will be able to see Sonic the same way.**

**Name: Rouge the Bat**

**Age: 25**

**Description: Rouge is the same sly, seductive and smart bat she has always been, recently she returned from an assignment for G.U.N and since their bosses can't give her even one free day she has already being asked to find out what are these strange events taking place all over the world. Since Shadow is nowhere to be found she has asked for the aid of Knuckles the Echidna claiming she could have "fun" with him something she couldn't with Shadow.**

**Name Knuckles the Echidna**

**Age: 23**

**Description: how could we forget our dedicated Master Emerald guardian? It was left clear how upset he was for what Sonic did even calling him a bastard, and those scars they haven't healed yet so Sonic better watch his back or else he'll regret it, although he still misses the good old days when he could leave Angel Island at least a few days. Good thing Rouge showed up at the right time and brought him out of the island but getting out of the island or that debt with her weren't the only things that made him decide to go, there are some other reasons the echidna decided to keep hidden only for himself… for now.**

**A/N: there you go with another chapter, if anyone who reads this has read my star fox stories you might think I'm a hypocrite for uploading this before that one even if I said I had no time but hey, my exams are over so I will have more time to update. Last thing I want to say is thanks MKSfan14 for his review and I wanted to invite you all to review please your reviews are what makes me keep going; see ya. TheNight'sWolf over and out. **


	4. The princess meets her bodyguard

**A/N: Hey everyone how are you doing? Hope it's good, now let's proceed with the next chapter, more characters will appear so be ready. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 3

The princess meets her bodyguard

The wind made the leaves from the trees fall, every time her metallic heels came in contact with the grass it burned a bit and with the help of her rapier she moved any plant and/or tree in her way, eventually she arrived to where the message came from, from the cliff she saw a valley completely destroyed and that looked like the remains of a castle.

"I thought there were no castles left in this dimension" she muttered to no one in particular, but she put the thought and slid down the cliff and towards the valley. By now everyone must know who she is, if you don't then know she is Blaze the Cat, princess of Sol dimension and protector of the Sol Emeralds, right now she was wearing an armor (by the way, is like the one wore by her alter ego sir Percival) used a rapier as weapon and still had her hair in a pony tail.

*Sorry! This paragraph is a bit explicit so if you are below 16 don't read.

Once she arrived to the burned land the scenery broke her heart, all the trees were burned, there was no life at all in that place still she received a message coming from over there just a few hours, she kept looking around and a part of her stomach went to her throat when she saw something similar to burned bodies, tons of them all in a hole.

*Here ends the paragraph, now let's proceed.

And that's when she felt it, a terrible cold came over the area and the wind started blowing stronger, good thing the fire inside her was enough to remain warm, then the shade behind her started rising and fused with the wind and dust, Beelzebub appeared again. When Blaze turned to leave she met with the horrible sight of the shade who put a hand on her cheek.

"What is such a delicate flower like you doing in this desolated barren, eh Princess?" her eyes widened no one knew she came from another dimension let alone that she was a princess. Blaze reacted; she slapped Beelzebub's hand and then pointed her rapier, which was blazing with fire as well as her body, to his face.

"Who are you and who do you know who I am?"

"Forgive me Princess Blaze of the Sol dimension, I am Beelzebub the Shade, I plan to create a perfect world and for that I needed your Sol Emeralds and thus I needed you but after raiding this place and having found the Emeralds, I know they are useless so I will let you go, for now; the shade then began to leave but Blaze blocked his path with a wall of fire.

"You might want to let me go, but I don't plan to do the same with you, not after the atrocity you committed here Beelzebub" she told him defiantly.

"Very foolish Princess" then a part of Beelzebub left his body and it engulfed the flames, Blaze was surprised although she did her best to act normally, then from the shade emerged monsters with spikes and claws and well, everything that makes a monster a monster, and if that wasn't enough, they had somehow adapted to the power of flames and now were able to use it. Beelzebub stood in the front of his little army looking at Blaze.

"Goodbye Princess" and when the wind blew the shade was carried by it like mere dust, the cat had nothing to do but assume a battle stance, she activated her flames again and after jumping launched as a fire projectile, using her Fire Boost, towards the enemies, the attack should have destroyed them but surprisingly it didn't, they just restored and her flames did nothing to affect them, then she thought 'If they have fire on their bodies then I can control it' the cat set her sight on one of the monsters and made the flames burn it from the inside until nothing was left, Blaze smirked then looked at the other beasts and did the same with the rest of them, with the battle over the entire place was covered in fire so she extinguished it.

The princess watched the scenery again it hurt her to see the place brought to nothing and she couldn't help but feel guilty after all her flames made her a destroyer not a protector.

Her ears picked a noise but she couldn't see where it came until she looked below her, the black mass was all over the ground and it was trying to absorb her, Blaze tried kicking it but it wouldn't go away, she tried burning it but nothing; the cat was growing desperate other parts of the mass were transforming into monsters too, she started to run but she couldn't go far, the mud glued her to the ground and the monsters were surrounding her, there was no way out; she tried turning into a tornado but the mud was draining her of power, Blaze then realized there was no way out so she prepared to accept her fate when…

"Leave the Princess alone!" a white light descended from the sky and landed in front of Blaze she looked at it, it was a knight with an immense sword the knight used the sword to kill the beasts, then he inserted his weapon to the ground, all the mud in the area turned white and then disappeared, Blaze fell to the ground she was awestruck by what the knight did then it walked towards her and lend her a hand, she accepted it and stood.

"Thank you for that" Blaze made a bowed her head. She was ashamed because she was too weak.

"Don't worry about it Princess, that was my pleasure… and my job" she quickly looked up, she recognized the voice.

The knight removed the helmet and put in God knows where, her assumptions were right it was indeed Silver the Hedgehog, they met for the first time when they went to that place called Sweet Mountain or something, then met again in that party for Sonic, ever since he became her partner and sometimes they would act like friends but then returned to be partners.

"Silver, why are you here and what's with that armor?"

"Yeah hello to you too Blaze" the cat rolled her eyes and eyed him expecting an answer.

"Fine, you remember I told you how I always wanted to be a knight?" Blaze nodded.

"Well, after our last adventure I decided to do it and after months of training I finally became one and they gave me the armor and this baby" he said while drawing his sword, Blaze thought it was stupid that his sword was almost bigger and wider than him.

"And about the other question, it was the king who sent me here" Blaze was angry.

"Father? Why did he do that, it's not like I need help in my mission" she huffed.

"Blaze he's worried about you and thought someone like me, who is supposed to be your friend, would be a perfect bodyguard" he tried smiling.

"Bodyguard! And then he keeps telling how much he thinks I have grown up and how strong I am" Silver scowled.

"Well at least you have a father who worries about you! Now even if you don't want me here I must stick around" Blaze was even angrier for his last comment.

"Fine! But don't get in my way, now let's go I know only of one person who knows what is going here" Blaze turned and began walking.

"Is that it?" Silver retorted.

"That's our plan if you have a problem with it then sorry, after all I am the princess here"

"That's not what I meant… it's just that… C'mon we haven't seen each other in seven years, I thought you wanted to catch up and talk or something"

"Then you thought wrong Silver, we have a mission and that's the first priority if you want to talk then talk with the people we are going to see"

"And who are they?"

"We are going to Station Square that is where Tails and the Protectors live" the hedge-cat team walked towards the horizon without a word much to Silver's dismay.

Station Square

Protectors' Headquarters

Tails kept looking at Sonic and his new colors trying to understand anything.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Well I will need to analyze it but so far I can tell it holds a symbiotic relationship with you, though I'm not sure if that's how it works or if it will eventually become a parasite. Please lend me some DNA to analyze" Sonic thought of it, a voice inside his head told him not to do it because it will do nothing good but after all it was Tails the one asking and if he couldn't trust his best friend then he had nothing, so he nodded and the fox grabbed a bit of hair with his tweezers and put it under a microscope.

"You will have to wait before I complete the analysis, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Tails asked. Sonic changed back.

"Yes, tell me buddy, what do you think we should do now I mean with Beelzebub and everything?"

"Well there is no data at all about him, but you said his plans are to open a portal and create the perfect world… however I do not know he will-" then the vulpine's eyes widened and searched something in his supercomputer a world map showed up with 7 red dots in different places of the world.

"Let me guess… the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said while looking the map.

"Exactly, after all there is a high possibility that he will use a chaos control for opening an inter-dimensional portal" Tails explained.

"Then I suppose its Emerald Hunting Time again" Sonic grinned and Tails chuckled.

"Yeah, well since that has been cleared for now, get out and talk with the girls, after all it's been seven years Sonic and also Miss Vanilla will show you to your room" Tails smiled, Sonic nodded and left in the elevator.

When he came out Vanilla was right there in the "tea room" cleaning the floor.

"Miss Vanilla! I was looking for you" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic yes, I suppose you want to know where your bedroom is" the rabbit looked at him.

"Well that and I was wondering if you had some time to talk and catch up" she was a bit surprised; she never expected would stop to talk.

"All right then, what do you want to know?"

"What is your roll in the team? I mean no offense, but I don't see you fighting" Sonic asked.

"No offense at all dear, in fact you are right, I don't do any fighting, my job is to help Cream, Amy and Tails in their fighting, make them food, make sure they eat well and give them advice or emotional help when they needed" Vanilla smiled proudly.

"I assume you are very proud about it" Sonic asked.

"Of course, everyone must help in what they can even with something like and believe me when I tell you, that this kids have a lot of emotional problems, actually…" she brought a finger to her muzzle while remembering "… in all these years I've been dealing with Amy and her problems, she seems very sad about something that happened with you and she tells me how she acts strong but she always deals with the fact that she still has-" Vanilla stopped before anything private left her mouth she straightened and cleared her throat "Sorry, looks like I got carried away in my thoughts" Sonic smiled, he wanted to keep asking but knew it would do nothing and besides he already knew more than enough.

"That was all, thanks for talking with me Miss Vanilla" Sonic said

"And thanks to you Sonic for taking time from you busy agenda. Now about your room. Cream dear come here!" Vanilla called her daughter who came in a few seconds with Cheese right behind her; Cream was dressed in a similar way as her mother but her blouse was orange like her old dress, also she had a skirt that reached right below her knees and the same shoes but this ones were bigger and were more boots than shoes, also she had grown brown hair and so far it reached a bit below her shoulders and since she had reached puberty she was developing some curves.

"Yes mother?"

"Could you please show Sonic to his room?" when Cream looked at him Sonic could she was nervous and a bit scared from him.

"Y-Yeah sure" she started walking and signaled Sonic to follow her, Cheese by the way flew towards Sonic and was playing with his now longer quills all the way to the room.

They went up the stairs to a large are with many doors each one was decorated in a different way which made it easy to identify who owned which bedroom, Cream led Sonic towards a door with nothing in it, he opened the door and saw the spacious room, inside was a TV, a queen size bed, a desk, nightstands, a door which Sonic assumed led to the bathroom, two doors for the closet and many windows even one above the bed.

"Man, this is big!" Sonic let out a whistle.

"Well if that is all, then make yourself comfortable and I'll be lea-"

"Now hold on right there" Sonic called the rabbit.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Would you mind explaining what is wrong, did I do something bad? Cream if there is any problem you can tell me" Cream sighed and began talking.

"All right, it's many things. Don't get me wrong Mr. Sonic I like having you here and it's amazing that you came back and Tails seems very happy for it but then, Amy is my best friend and she is mad at you therefore I thought I should be on her side but I don't feel that way and I'm confused and-" Sonic signaled the rabbit to stop before she hyperventilated. 'I really need to have a talk with Amy' he thought.

"Listen Cream, I understand perfectly your position but don't worry even if you were mad at me it doesn't matter because I know what I did was wrong but that is in the past now so let's move on; and about Amy don't worry I'll talk to her" Sonic reassured the rabbit.

"All right but don't be too hard with her" Cream sighed and put her usual smile again, she then asked if Sonic wanted something.

"Yes now that you mention it, I know Miss Vanilla is your mother and Amy is your BFF but tell me, what do you think of Tails?"

"He's my friend too and a very good one"

"Yes of course, but I mean, do you like being around him?"

"Well, I'm not sure, before I had a lot of fun playing with him but later he began acting weird around me, if I smiled or hugged him he would blush and sometimes he tries to be with me and just talk" Sonic's suspicions were confirmed, his little friend liked her.

"That's good to know Cream, a little advice try spending more time with him you'll see eventually it would make you both happy" Sonic smiled at her and she nodded, then she left. For a moment the hedgehog thought of unpacking but he had no time for that, there was one last thing he had to take care of and that was: Amy.

He went down the stairs and when he reached the living room (not the tea room from before) he saw one of the exits was to the courtyard which was a gorgeous garden he thought was made by Vanilla, in that garden among the flowers was Amy so he headed outside.

"Hey there, Amy"

"Sonic" she didn't turn.

"Tell me how have you been all these years"

"Fine. Without you around" the hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, now are you going to talk or are you going to keep ignoring in that stupid way? I mean you are not picking any freaking flowers!" his voice was higher than usual. She turned around stood up and glared at him.

"What the heck do you want me to say Sonic? Yes you are back but as always you have your stupid ego so high that you don't have the decency of at least saying sorry to any of us and… and… just…" she huffed furious before she left, he grabbed her right arm and her to him and hugged her for five seconds then grabbed her face.

"I'm sorry ok? There I said it, we can talk later if you want, for now get ready for the mission Tails and I will explain later" he let her go and left, she kept looking at him as he left the turned around and looked at the garden a pink blush appeared on her muzzle.

Sonic was already inside when Tails called him through some speakers in the house.

"Sonic, come down to the lab I have completed the analysis"

"Be right there. At least I will finally be able to know anything about this thing living in my body" and the hedgehog took the elevator towards the underground lab…

**Name: Blaze the Cat**

**Age: 21**

**Description: over the last few years Blaze has been focusing on her fighting skills and leaving the life of a princess behind and has given her 100% to the task of protecting the Sol Emeralds and said task brought her to Earth's dimension again. After meeting Beelzebub and seeing the atrocities he committed she has decided to bring the shade to justice no matter what. She still isn't very friendly therefore having Silver assigned with her has only made more obstacles in her task, but maybe with this adventure she will finally develop a real friendship with the hedgehog, a friendship that might escalate to something more.**

**Name: Silver the Hedgehog**

**Age: 21**

**Description: since his future hasn't been affected in years Silver has decided to dedicate his time in becoming a knight to prove himself to everyone and especially his friend Blaze, thanks to his psychokinesis also called ESP the hedgehog has managed to escalate places faster than most aspirants and this caught the king's eye and because of his amazing powers and his past friendship with Blaze he has been chosen to be her personal bodyguard even if she doesn't want it. Silver is very happy for being assigned to be the bodyguard of his friend and he will do anything he can to convince her of trusting in others and relying on them. Silver also has hidden feelings for his friend which he hopes will one day be returned.**

**A/N: here you go all, I wanted to thank everyone for your support, your reviews, your favs, thank you all for everything because it is you who make me keep going. The least I can do for you is say thank you and wish you all a very happy Christmas and a prosperous new year 2012. This is my goodbye for now, and I will see you all next year in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Trouble in the alleyway

**A/N: Hello everybody hope this year's treating you well so far. Now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 4

Trouble in the alleyway

Sonic was down in the lab in no time and there was Tails very focused on a microscope which projected images on his super computer.

"Sonic. Good you are here. Need to talk to you. Just finished readings. Found what we were looking for. Not good" Tails was hyperactive for some in fact he sounded like a hamster on coffee, at least the coffee part was true. Sonic sighed.

"Buddy, how many coffee cups did you drink?" Tails looked at him while bouncing on the spot.

"Not much. Or maybe I did. I don't know. What? Eight" the vulpine looked down. Sonic sighed again and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, what have you got?" Tails turned again.

"Yes. Of course. Look here" Sonic looked at the screen, on it were some regular cells but these were swallowed by the so called black mass. (God, I've been using that name a lot because I can't think of something better :S. Ideas?)

"Don't tell me that's happening in my skin right now" Sonic shivered at the thought.

"Sorry. But yes. Although not so fast. It would take months if it plans to take all your body"

"And that is its plan?" Sonic asked.

"Can't tell. Although unlikely. The mass needs you conscious to survive"

"So indeed it's a… what was it?"

"Symbiosis"

"Yeah that exactly" Sonic scratched his head in shame.

"Still. Be careful. It won't take your body. But it will try somewhere else" Tails pointed his own head with one finger.

"My brain? What does it have to do in my brain?" the hedgehog was confused.

"When it takes over cells, it rewrites them and sends them to many of your vital organs, among this are your kidneys and when you use the 'dark form' this cells get to work and make your kidneys produce more adrenaline than normal, which enhances your skills but also makes more suggestive to things happening in your environment; an example of this is that you could suddenly turn violent if someone teases you or threatens you. But there is one way to slow the process" Tails said, surprisingly he was a lot more calm already.

"And that is?"

"If you try not to use the dark form, then the cells won't activate properly and you will be the same as ever. So Sonic I beg you, don't use that thing even if there seems to be no other way around" Tails pleaded, Sonic changed and looked at himself.

"I don't know Tails, a power like this could really come in handy you know" and he then changed back.

"Well in the end it's your so it's your choice how to use it, but at least consider what I said" and Tails went to the computer and displayed the map of an alleyway in Station Square.

"What's that Tails?"

"The location of the only Master Emerald in Station Square, it's only a few blocks from here so I thought we should be heading there" Sonic nodded and made his trademark smirk.

"All right, get everything you need to be ready and call the girls and see you outside" Sonic said while fixing his gloves and then he left on the elevator. Tails opened the screen from the microscope again and watched it, when he was zooming out to see the progress of the mass, it tackled the camera in a menacing way and it shattered it, Tails was shocked and decided it was better if he just destroyed the sample to avoid problems, after all he already had what he needed.

A few hours earlier

Station Square borders

"Station Square… I haven't been here in a while" Knuckles sighed.

"Indeed, seven years to be exact" Rouge told him, she then saw he wasn't moving and got irritated.

"Listen if you want to go sight seeing and relive your childhood memories, we can do it later, but now we've got a mission so let's go" Knuckles nodded and they both crossed the bridge and entered the city.

The streets were pretty empty but after all it was only 6:30 and almost no one was working.

"What's with this place, I mean it is early but everything just seems dark and that is not considering the sky" Knuckles asked noticing the empty streets and the sky filled of clouds with only small bits of light passing through.

"I don't know but this place looks very creepy" Rouge looked around as well.

They walked around for about half an hour and the sky was clearing a bit but it was still dark. Then Rouge's ears perked.

"Wait Knuckles, I think we are being followed"

"I'm sure it's only someone taking a morning walk" Rouge glared at him.

"Never doubt a bat's ears, ESPECIALLY if that bat is me Knuckles, so if I say we are being followed then we—" she turned around when the noise got louder. But behind them was nothing.

"See, I told you it was nothing" Knuckles reassured her, but Rouge didn't listen, she had closed her eyes trying to focus, in that moment she could hear any noise in 1 kilometer from them, she focused even more searching for the exact source of the noise until she found it and that's when she opened her eyes.

"Knuckles quick to your right!" the echidna followed the order and prepared for a fight, but nothing happened in a few minutes, then from the alley they were looking at, a shadow emerged in the shape of a human being, this shadow exploded and covered the floor and the walls of the buildings nearby, from the explosion nightmarish creatures emerged and charged towards the echidna and bat.

Knuckles reacted first and threw a bone crushing punch towards one of the monsters which exploded into pieces. Then the echidna proceeded to keep attacking the monsters who were easily destroyed but their numbers made them harder to fight, Knuckles turned to watch where Rouge was… and she hadn't moved at all.

"What the hell are you doing there? Won't you lend me a hand or something?" Rouge grabbed two pairs of ear pads on her jumpsuit, she put a pair on her ears and threw the other to Knuckles who looked questioningly.

"Put them on!" the bat ordered and the echidna obeyed, she then grabbed a device on her belt which looked like a sound detector (not sure if that's the right way of calling it lol) and when she pushed the button it unleashed very acute frequency noise waves which made the monsters grunt in pain while the windows of many buildings nearby exploded, after seconds the monster died just like the rest. Rouge took out her ear pads and signaled Knuckles to do same, then the bat fell to the ground in both knees.

"Rouge, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Knuckles asked and he kneeled beside her, the echidna then noticed drops of blood emanating from her ears.

"Don't worry it's a small side effect from using that noise device, after all my ears are very sensible to any sound" she started to stand up but fell again and before she could touch the ground Knuckles held her and that's when they noticed their muzzles were only inches apart making that moment very awkward for both, before things could escalate to something else, her multipurpose wrist device started beeping pointing the location of what she was ordered to find, a Chaos Emerald. She pushed him away from her and saw the location it marked.

"Come on we need to get moving before more of this monsters show up or before someone else finds the emerald" Rouge was about to leave when Knuckles grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Rouge, I might be a bit stupid but I know you are hiding something from me, so I suggest you share it if you want me to trust you" his look was serious.

"All right, but I'll tell you in the way" Knuckles shook his head.

"Listen, I know we must find whatever we are looking for but I think we have more than enough time to spare so we will stay here and you will tell me everything" Knuckles sat in a bench on the sidewalk. Rouge rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat after all she needed the echidna for this mission, yes even herself knew she couldn't do this alone.

It took her two hours to tell everything G.U.N knew about the monsters, the chaos emeralds and the true nature of her three year mission, it seems that a few months after Sonic's departure, the world started experiencing strange weather patterns and sightings of dark monsters that looked like shadows, after some research G.U.N was able to determine this two were linked and sent research teams to the areas affected but they had no results, everyone was starting to get desperate and nobody knew what was going on. With the passing of the years the attacks increased and the civilians were noticing so G.U.N worked even harder to find out what was going on before this was made public, eventually they decided to send Rouge to investigate; she was able to establish a link between the monsters, the abductions, the chaos emeralds and she even had heard something about a particular shade which looked like a hedgehog or something similar who always appeared to be leading the others; and just a week ago she was sent to look for the chaos emeralds in hopes of finding this hedgehog.

"And that's basically it" the bat finished.

"Thanks for telling me everything Rouge, now I understand how important this mission is" Rouge nodded.

"So I suppose that now that everything's out in the open there will be no more distractions right?"

"You are right, now let's go find that emerald!" and both ran and flew in the direction of the emerald.

Present time

Protector's Headquarters

Sonic was already outside stretching under the cloudy weather.

"When did it get so cloudy?" he asked to no one.

"I don't know, it was like this earlier in the morning and then cleared right before you arrived" Amy, who had just shown up, answered.

"We are all ready Sonic, let's go" Tails and Cream appeared.

"All right team let's go!" Sonic bent down on one knee and extended his arms towards the sky and when he was ready, he boosted at full speed reaching 120 miles per hour in a matter of seconds, he didn't turn to see where the others were, nor did he care, he just wanted to feel the excitement and thrill of running like this again, in a minute he reached the 64 avenue and there was the alleyway he was looking for, in another minute his friends arrived and they climbed to the top of the nearest building that overlooked the alleyway, there they noticed it was actually a square shaped area in the middle of four buildings and right on the center half buried in the pavement was the green chaos emerald.

"You guys wait here while I get it" and Sonic jumped.

"Sonic wait!" Tails yelled but it was too late.

"He hasn't changed at all" Amy remarked.

The blue hedgehog touched the ground and ran towards the emerald, just when he grabbed it, another gloved hand grabbed the other end, he looked above as did the owner of the other hand and both their eyes widened.

"Sonic?" "Knuckles?" they said to each other in unison.

They both stared for several minutes, they just couldn't believe it, after all this years they met this way, then Sonic grinned and started laughing, he also let go of the emerald.

"Hey, Knuckles buddy! How've ya been?" Sonic asked when he finished laughing but Knuckles didn't answer.

"What's the matter buddy? Cat ate your tongue?" but nothing, in fact Knuckles had a stern look on his face.

"All right, looks like seven years in solitude made you go mute. But at least we have the emerald, let's go Knuckles!" Sonic said but the echidna wouldn't move. Sonic got annoyed.

"Listen I know it's been too long and I also know you are a bit slow at thinking but come on!" Knuckles moved behind Sonic and he… sniffed him?

"What the hell are you doing, it's not like you are a dog or something!" 'No offense Tails' Sonic said and thought, Knuckles stopped and saw the hedgehog with a very mad look.

"I knew it…" he said.

"What did you know?" Sonic asked.

"You are not Sonic"

"Come on Knuckles, that's too much even for you, of course it is me"

"It can't be you, you smell like them, like the monsters" Sonic's eyes widened and he scratched his head.

"Oh, so you know about the monsters, listen it's not what you think, just let me ex-" but out of nowhere Knuckles launched a punch which Sonic barely dodged, the punch collided with the pavement and left a deep hole in it.

"You know I learned something while fighting those like you…" the echidna cracked his knuckles "… when you are hit with enough force you explode, now come on faker" and Knuckles charged again and again and again, he just didn't want to attack his friend but he sure was making it something hard to do.

"Come on Knuckles, it is me!" the hedgehog kept yelling but to no avail, Knuckles kept throwing punch after punch until one hit Sonic directly in the face bringing gasps among his friend's faces, the hedgehog rolled in the pavement and then hit hard against a wall, Sonic stood there for minutes, heck, some even thought he was dead, but one of his fingers twitched and then it formed into a fist; that's when the worst happened his gloves began turning metallic and his fur was turning black. Then Sonic emerged from the wall, again his friends gasped and Tails looked very worried.

"What's happening with Sonic, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Something bad Cream, something very bad" Tails answered, he was also thinking 'why are you doing this Sonic?'

"All right Knuckles, if that's how you wanna play it then bring it on!" Sonic yelled, and Knuckles unsurprised launched himself to the hedgehog, who blocked the attack with one hand and then sent Knuckles propelling towards the sky. The echidna reacted quickly and glided towards the ground fists first, the hedgehog masterfully dodged and attacked the echidna when he touched the ground, Knuckles was able to block it and they both engaged in a close-range fist fight, they were fighting at an incredible speed for several minutes and neither seemed to be close to winning.

"Tails, do something, make them stop fighting" Cream pleaded, she was very worried that one of them got hurt badly.

"If I did that, I might as well be dead Cream!" he replied.

The hedgehog and echidna kept fighting, and none seemed to be getting tired either, it was such an intense fight, like they had a score to settle once and for all; at the same time both decided it was to separate from the other and they did so, they were a few feet apart when they charged with all their might towards the other; everyone got worried because the one who connected a punch first would probably break a lot of bones to the other if not killed the other. But just before something could happen a strange noise stopped them when they were inches away from the other.

"You heard that?" Knuckles asked and Sonic, now calmer, changed back.

"Yeah" a loud growl echoed around the place and the beasts showed up again. One headed directly for Sonic, he evaded it by jumping to the wall behind him, from there he jumped again, curled into a ball and destroyed the monster in one hit.

"I told you I wasn't like them!" he said to Knuckles.

"All right, I believe you, so I suppose we'll call this a tie and make a truce, for now" the echidna smacked his fists together as more monsters showed up, Sonic turned to where his friends were.

"We wouldn't mind having a little help down here!" then Tails, Cream and Amy went down.

"Tails, Amy, Cream it's good to see you" Knuckles said to them.

"You weren't planning to leave me behind did you?" Rouge said when she landed.

"Rouge?" everyone except Knuckles exclaimed in unison.

The monster attacked them, Tails grabbed a cube strapped to his belt and it opened enveloping both his hands in two metallic fists, he grabbed another one turning it into a pistol and gave it to Cream (forgot to tell you, a while back she trained in the use of guns… yeah…) now that everyone was ready they engaged the monsters.

The fighting lasted for almost an hour and everyone was tired from it, but the monsters wouldn't stop coming. Rouge flew and scanned the area, after seeing what she wanted to see, she grabbed a disc in her belt and pushed it, the disc started beeping.

"Hey big blue!" Sonic turned to see her "Use this on the one in the middle!" and she threw the disc at him, the hedgehog catched it and heard the beeping 'Yikes' he thought, then he took a few steps back and from there he ran towards the first row of monsters, he jumped in the head of one for impulse and when he found the monster in the middle he placed the disc inside its head and jumped to the farthest wall.

"Get out of here!" he left jumping from wall to wall and everyone else left the place. The disc, which was actually a grenade exploded, good thing that was an abandoned area because the explosion destroyed all the buildings. Everybody landed in an empty street not too far away.

"That was amazing Rouge! Listen, could you share some of that technology with me?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure foxy, it is supposed to be classified" the vulpine looked down and the bat smiled.

"But I suppose it won't matter if one of the grenades fell from my pocket" and she threw one to the ground then Tails grabbed it.

"Thanks Rouge"

"For what? I didn't do anything"

"Right"

"That was one tough fight Sonic. Too bad we had to cut it like that, now if you don't mind. Could you tell me what's going on with your fur?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, of course Knuckles—Wait" Sonic turned to his left and saw another mud beast.

"Looks like more of them, get ready!" he said. The monster stopped in front of them, this one was three times bigger than the others.

"Let's smack him!"

"Wait Knuckles, look, it's not doing anything, maybe it just wants to talk" Sonic stopped his friend. The beast looked to the sky, and his throat started moving in a disgusting way.

"Ugh! What's it doing?" Amy and Rouge yelled in disgust.

"I think it's going to, throw off?" Sonic said and indeed, the monster placed its head down and vomited a smaller black mass. Everyone made a disgusted yell. Suddenly Sonic felt the mass inside him moving like if it was anxious for something.

"Oh no"

"What's the matter?" Tails asked.

"It's him" the hedgehog pointed to the mass taking an anthropomorphic form. Eventually it transformed into a hedgehog and it opened its yellow reptilian eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, we meet again and it seems you considered my proposal of seeing your friends" everyone was confused.

"You! You are the black hedgehog I had to find" Rouge yelled at the shade.

"Indeed, I'm surprised the humans were smart enough to know of me, too bad their tracking skills are terrible" he answered.

"You are the so called Beelzebub?" Tails asked.

"Indeed it is I, forgive me for not introducing myself before" he made a little bow.

"Cut it, why are you here anyway?" Sonic retorted with both his arms crossed. Beelzebub glared.

"You are a very impatient being Sonic…" he then turned to everyone else "… Are you serious about helping this guy?"

"Of course, he's our friend!" Tails yelled.

"Oh please Miles don't be naïve, this hedgehog betrayed you all once already, and I know you are still angry about it" the shade popped up behind him.

"Because I know your feelings…" he appeared alongside Amy "… your fears" then he popped up next to Cream and she gasped in real fear "… I know everything about you" he turned into smoke and went through Sonic's chest then with a single finger touched the hedgehog turned him into the dark form.

"This are the real image and colors of your hero Sonic the Hedgehog, I bet he told you only half of how he earned it" Sonic turned around in shame.

"That's what I thought, I didn't impose this on him, he took it from me, not deliberately, but he could've destroyed it before it adapted with him; but he didn't do it. Why? Because his heart is corrupted, you don't have to follow such an evil being. Everything about him has always been a lie. He talks about the world, but it is a lie, all he wants is the fame, the fortune and the women. You are all better than that, my friends, leave him and join me; I want to make the perfect world, a world where all those worthy of it will live happy; think about this and you will see the truth in my words" everyone was silent, the shade marched tow Knuckles' position and took the emerald from his hands.

"Now I'm only six emeralds away from bringing doom to this world and create the new perfect world. Goodbye" and he and the monster exploded and vanished. Sonic saw everyone's faces, Cream was worried and not sure what to believe, Tails was trying to make a smile of some type, Amy didn't look at him but she seemed mad, Rouge was sending a message to G.U.N on her communicator and Knuckles had a scowl plastered on his face. Sonic walked past them and then turned his head.

"If you are mad at me then I'm sorry, if you want me to leave then I'll go, no problem, but don't give any mean looks behind my back" he left running, and the rest went to H.Q not sure if that's where the hedgehog was heading…

**A/N: Phew! Longest chapter so far but here you go, I'm back and I'm not leaving, speaking of leaving, feel free to leave all the reviews you want, and thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and those who have reviewed… This will be a very interesting year I assure you. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	6. Lights and Shadows

**A/N: New chapter, uploaded faster than most. I'm proud of that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 5

Lights and Shadows

Again we are set outside Station Square, this time several kilometers away in a more arid area; midday sun was striking thus making the temperature quite high but being a living shade had its advantages for Beelzebub would feel nothing.

"See Behemoth? That's how you can split a friendship with only words and that echidna made no opposition when I took the emerald from him" Beelzebub was talking with the big monster from earlier while gazing at the sparkling green emerald. The beast made an impossible to understand growl (by the way, you could say Behemoth looks like Venom from spider man but much bigger… yeah)

"You don't have to compliment me Behemoth my faithful servant, but instead you should focus that hive mind of yours into finding another chaos emerald" Behemoth growled again.

"I don't go with you because your kin is supposed to do the hard work while I focus on opening the portal" the monster growled something else.

"I know it's easier if I'm there, but I trust that you are not completely useless" the monster felt insulted. Both kept walking through the almost desert then Behemoth stopped and growled.

"What?" another growl.

"What do you mean you found something unusual? Is it a chaos emerald or what?"

"…" (When you read this it means Behemoth growling, because I don't want to write growled in every paragraph)

"I don't see a reason for a chaos emerald to repel you, it must be big then. Go there Behemoth and update me with what you find, on the meantime I will be on the un-dimension doing some research about potential candidates to assume the roll of The Sons of Darkness" Beelzebub said and vanished through a portal. Not too far away the two were being watched.

"Chaos Control!" and Behemoth, who was about to teleport to his destination was frozen.

"Chaos Track!" a white whip-like light emerged from the hands of its caster and added to the back of the monster, then the chaos control ended, the monster teleported and so did the caster, both arrived in different parts of the same area.

"Central City, and this seems to be a storage. What could possibly be in there that would pick the Darks' interest?" the caster muttered to himself as he stood proudly overlooking the area ahead of him. The caster was revealed to be the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog wearing his red long coat, his pistol and his hover shoes, also his fur and quills were longer and a bit messy making him look scary, his teeth had grown making him have a crazy grin, and his eyes and glare seemed darker making him look meaner. If you wanted a quick description of him you could say he looked more like his father, Black Doom.

The hedgehog saw the monsters moving, it would be stupid trying to face the darks head-on so he searched for an alternate route and found a door on the back then he sneaked inside, the place was huge and it was… empty?

Shadow looked around; he searched every bit of space trying to find what was attracting the Darks. Then in the big garage there it was.

"What the heck is that?" he walked towards a shinning sphere of light standing right in the middle of the room, after examining it he extended his hand to touch but then hesitated for a second.

"Wait. What has experience taught me about touching things?" he muttered… and then he touched the small sphere.

The sphere started shinning as strong as a star, so strong that the hedgehog had to cover his eyes, then the light rose even more and in an amazing show of dust and lightings it grabbed the form of the first thing that touched it, in other words, a hedgehog. Once the transformation was done, it fell to the ground.

It was a hedgehog indeed but not male like him, but instead it was female, it or she, had yellow fur and her quills reached past her knees and was dressed in a white and golden long dress with some blue parts and high heel boots of the same color as well (blue).

"Hey, wake up!" Shadow touched her but she was unconscious, he stood up and that's when the monsters showed up.

"Damn it" he muttered and the monsters attacked but with little problem he took them out with his gun. Shadow was going to leave but turned around before heading for the door and watched the hedgehog still lying on the ground, Shadow sighed at his own stupidity because the next thing he did was pick her up bridal style and ran outside the building.

But the black anti-hero didn't get far, more monsters were in front and Behemoth as well as some fire mutated creatures from before were there as well (remember from the episode where Blaze debuted).

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" he placed his companion on the ground, and charged several chaos spears which in a second flew towards the beasts, they turned into mass as they died, then the hedgehog boosted in the direction of the others and stroke from above, performing a chaos blast he unleashed the blast of chaos energy that destroyed all the Darks.

"That must have been their doom—Wait" as the hedgehog stared at the ground, some of the black mass began moving in the direction of his "protégé"

He ran and got in the way, this was exactly what the mass, who turned out to be Behemoth, wanted. It climbed into the body of the hedgehog and absorbed its essence. Once he was back in his normal form, just like Beelzebub, from the monster emerged seeds that turned into other monsters, which were smaller than the others and more humanoid like, they also had horns, claws and the same red eyes as any other Dark.

They attacked first and Shadow was surprised by how fast and agile they were, he managed to put up a fight in spite of how hard it was, and if it wasn't hard enough, Behemoth was launching blow after blow with his gigantic claws.

"So, you've earned yourself some new friends eh?" Shadow chatted like nothing was happening.

"…"

"And tell me, how's Beelzebub doing? It's been a while since we last fought, perhaps he's scared of me" Shadow grinned and Behemoth made a loud animal roar showing its sharp and pointy teeth. Then he launched a strong blow which Shadow barely evaded, the blast threw him back, it also destroyed the street and the windows and walls of many buildings nearby. The hedgehog stood up and when he touched his face, he noticed blood, there was some in his arm and chest too, his coat was bruised as well, thing that only pissed him more.

"You shouldn't have" he glared at the pack of monster and then he raised his right hand in their direction.

"Chaos… Rift!" the very space and time trembled and a rift opened in front of the attackers, the vacuum absorbed them with mighty force then transporting them to the un-dimension as well any piece of mass remaining in the area.

"That should send Beelzebub a message about what happens when you mess with me" Shadow felt satisfied with his fight but right now he had to take care of a little someone who was waking up.

"'Bout time" he said to the female hedgehog while she opened her eyes; she examined the scenery and screamed in shock.

"What? Where am I? What's with this body?" she had a slight British accent. She touched every part of herself trying to understand anything. Shadow looked at her annoyed.

"Listen girl, a moment ago I found you in that storage over there, you were nothing but a ball of light until I touched 'you' and that's when you turned into a hedgehog, a while later the Darks showed up, it seemed they were looking for you"

"The Darks? But, that can't be, why would they do that?"

"Beats me" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Oh no, if the darks are involved, then they must have my brother!" she placed her hands on her head.

"Hey get a hold of yourself! Tell me, what's your brother's name?" Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I think it was Beck or Dean or… Oh my God I can't remember! I can't remember his name!" she was on the verge of tears now.

"Then what's your name?" she started thinking about the question and then began crying again.

"I don't know either!" Shadow rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Fine, because I can't think of anything else, your name will be Light now come with me if you want to find your brother" and he turned to leave, Light stopped crying and looked at the hedgehog, she stood up and walked to his side with a grin on her face.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow" the hedgehog looked at her.

"I never told you my name" Light put a finger in her mouth thinking.

"That's true"

"She reminds me of someone so bad" Shadow face palmed and kept walking alongside Light.

1 hour later…

Unspecified area

Sonic was standing atop a cliff watching the pleasing view of a lake in front of him, before he was always happy when looking at the beauty of nature, but right now he had no reason to be happy, he hated what he had become and now his friends hated him as well, men why couldn't he go back seven years and never leave, maybe that could have prevented this whole fiasco from happening.

What he hated the most was the fact that no one knew what was going on, Beelzebub was the most mysterious guy in the world and you never knew when he would show up, those monsters that ate people and never stopped appearing, the black mass dwelling in his body, everything was a big dang mess, and they may never know what was happening until they were either victorious or dead.

Eventually he started wishing Eggman was behind everything because that mean he would like always, but the doctor had retired for good and Beelzebub was far more stronger than anything Eggman had ever made therefore there was no way the two could be related.

After the hours passed, Sonic got tired and laid down on the ground, he kept for hours and hours until the sun set and night came, he was about to fall asleep when a light posed itself on him, he could hear the sound of turbines, then saw the ladder in front of him, he guessed it was the Tornado V. And his guess was right, he climbed up the stairs.

'It seems I'm not completely hated after all' Sonic thought as he boarded the jet and it took off at the speed of sound.

That same night

Alpha Robotnik Base (the same from the prologue)

The shade stared at the massive doors of the compound, he moved his right to the side and the door exploded allowing him passage, once inside he closed his eyes and then all the lights came back on… But also did the robots inside.

Beelzebub walked to his destination blowing any wall in the middle, eventually he came to an ellipse shaped room with cryogenic tubes containing robots made from or based upon mobians. He was moving towards the one in the middle when all the robots of the base launched themselves to him, rockets flew but these just trespassed the shade.

From Beelzebub's body, tentacles emerged and they pierced the chests and heads of the nearby cyborgs, when the tentacles retreated, he turned one arm into a large white blade and the other hand grew long claws and then the shade attacked the robots with ferocity, explosions came as the robots were cut to pieces by the claws or impaled by the blade. Lastly Beelzebub hid the blade and claws and turned hand into small tentacles, he inserted said hand on the ground and these extended like roots through the metallic floor and rose as spikes from the ground destroying all the remaining robots.

The shade watched the pieces of the robots left on the ground, he remained thinking and then turned back to the tube he was looking at earlier. The plate on it was full of dust so he blew it with his hand. The plate read: "Metal Sonic".

"Here you are son of thunder" he noticed a button and pushed it, then the tube opened and Metal Sonic came out but it wasn't activated so Beelzebub shot a Black Seed to its core, the robot activated when the mass flowed through its body.

"You are not Dr. Robotnik. Who are you?" Metal Sonic said in his usual tone examining Beelzebub with his red eyes.

"My name is Beelzebub the Shade and I am asking for your help with my plans" Beelzebub made his trademark bow.

"Helping Beelzebub the Shade is not part of my programming. I must destroy Sonic the Fake Hedgehog" he said and flew but Beelzebub stopped him by attracting the black mass inside Metal's body.

"Trust me you will destroy Sonic the Hedgehog if you help me, also you will become a king once my plan is completed" Beelzebub offered.

"If Beelzebub wishes to destroy Sonic then Beelzebub is my ally, and your proposal is very tentative as well" Beelzebub's mouth less muzzle opened in the shape of a grin showing his black teeth.

"Good, Metal Sonic you are now The Son of Thunder part of The Sons of Darkness brotherhood, therefore all the Darks now respond to you" even though he was talking his "mouth" didn't move, it just maintained a grin, and he was done talking it closed.

"And now go and wake up your brothers, we will need their help as well" Metal Sonic did as was ordered and then took off with Beelzebub but not before destroying the base, his prison, for good. Beelzebub looked back interested in the potential of the robot.

'This was a good choice after all; now that he's on my side only four more need to be recruited for the remaining places' Beelzebub thought as they flew through a portal he opened leading to the un-dimension…

**Name: Darks**

**Age: No defined age because it's an organization.**

**Description: the almost infinite army owned by Beelzebub, they are conformed by nightmarish creatures of different shapes. So far the known races composing them are:**

**-Dren: they are the main ground force and are feline like beasts of the size of a human and they possess the head of a lizard and the red eyes, claws and teeth any other Dark has.**

**-Diagon: these are Dren created with Blaze the Cat's essence, they use pyrokinesis and are immune to any fire attack; they look like a Dren but they have wings and can stand in two legs instead of four.**

**-Assassins: these Dark were created after Behemoth absorbed the essence of Shadow the Hedgehog, they are extremely fast and agile, they use claws and can turn them into blades like Beelzebub, they are humanoid thus they have arms and stand in two legs, they also have five horns in the back of their heads (possibly resembling quills).**

**-Golems: they are the generals of the Darks; they are tall, with a very build body, huge claws and horns and spikes on their heads and backs respectively. So far only Behemoth is known.**

**Name: The Sons of Darkness**

**Age: it's a brotherhood so the ages vary from member to member **

**Description: a strange brotherhood with no real ruler other than Beelzebub being the one recruiting, for achieving the goal of creating the perfect world all six members must be present in a ritual and all will rule once their goal is achieved. Currently two members are known, these are: Beelzebub, the Son of Light and Metal Sonic, the Son of Thunder.**

**Name: Behemoth**

**Age: Unknown**

**Description: he's the general of the Darks and answer directly to Beelzebub, he's a golem therefore he possesses the same characteristics as one.**

**Name: Shadow the Hedgehog **

**Age: Ageless. Apparently 22 **

**Description: the anti-hero is back, Shadow has developed an even colder attitude and his appearance, now resembling Black Doom even more, sure isn't helping. A while ago he discovered the existence of Beelzebub and the Darks and has been hunting them ever since and his companion are his trusted gun and his beloved red coat. Lately, he stumbled upon Light, a mysterious girl that emerged from a sphere of light in the form of a hedgehog; he finds her somewhat annoying and reminds him a lot of Amy Rose.**

**Name: Light the… let's say Hedgehog too**

**Age: Unknown. Apparently 19**

**Description: a mysterious girl who suffers amnesia and she comes from a sphere of light in the form of a female hedgehog, not much is known about her except that she is acquainted with the Darks and that she has a missing brother, it seems she possesses telepathy but is currently unknown if this will be of any use for Shadow and the rest of the heroes. Also, how she fits into the story remains yet to be revealed.**

**Name: Metal Sonic**

**Age: No age because he's a robot**

**Description: the robotic doppelganger of Sonic came back from the "dead" thanks to Beelzebub and now is aiding the shade as a member of the Sons of Darkness where he holds the title of Son of Thunder. The only reason he has to help Beelzebub it's because of his promise of destroying Sonic and if he can destroy Dr. Eggman as well.**

**A/N: another chapter goes with several revelations in it, I must say I'm proud of how this story is going and to see that so many people like it, thanks everyone, it's because of you that I do this; leave your reviews with opinions and questions if you want to. See y'all next time guys. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	7. Viva la Vida

**A/N: Once you see the title I'm sure most will know where this chapter is going.**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

**Chapter 6**

**Viva la Vida**

**(First attempt at a songfic, let's see how it works out)**

Sonic was sitting in the cargo area of the jet looking out the window in front of him when the screen near the ceiling turned on showing Tails.

"Hey Sonic, you know, it took me hours to find you" Tails chuckled but the hedgehog barely paid attention.

"Cheer up Sonic, everything's not so bad" this time Sonic did turn to see Tails and he was not happy.

"Not so bad? Tails, we just lost a chaos emerald in the most stupid of ways and now Beelzebub is even closer to destroying this world; and that's not the worst part" Sonic looked back down.

"And what is it?" the vulpine asked.

"Don't hide behind a smile Tails, this team couldn't be more broken; I also know most of you hold a grudge or hate for me" Tails looked at him

"Sonic…" Tails tried to talk but the hedgehog still didn't stop talking about everything that went wrong.

"Sonic shut the heck up and stop acting like something that isn't you!" the vulpine yelled finally catching Sonic's attention.

"It's not my fault this fiasco is happening!" Sonic retorted.

"So? We've deal with worst and have succeeded in the end. Who can say we won't win this time?" Sonic didn't answer back this time, he just sat there, considering the words of his friend and then apologized to him. After that the rest of the flight was silent.

When they arrived, the sun was already seen on the horizon. Tails parked the Tornado in the garage and opened the cockpit, once he was outside, he saw Sonic outside as well. The duo used the elevator and went one floor up to the living room.

"By the way, while you were outside, some things chang—" Sonic was punched straight in the face and Tails gasped.

"Auch!" Sonic groaned in pain "Why everyone I meet wants to greet me with a fist on my face?" he complained then looked up and saw Shadow.

"I knew you were dumb. But how could you do something as foolish as allowing Beelzebub to take control over you" the black hedgehog said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you. Now answer my question"

"That's what you deserved"

"You could've let me know you were planning to hit me" then a sword appeared inches away from the blue hedgehog's nose.

"Or before putting a sword in my face" he followed the shape of the long blade and noticed Silver.

"You. I always knew you were going to succumb to evil" Silver accused Sonic.

"Whoa, Silver calm down and let me explain" but he didn't have time because a flamed hand also showed up on his face.

"You betrayed us all Sonic by keeping that black mass with you" Blaze claimed.

"Oh come on!" Sonic was frustrated; said frustration woke a strange feeling of rage in him.

"All of you, come here accusing me of something before hearing what I have to say!"

"Because there are no excuses that justify this" Shadow exclaimed.

"Really? You are a heartless monster created with the blood of an alien, you have killed evil and good alike, never caring about anything and now you come here telling me I can't justify my actions?" Shadow was taken aback; then Sonic turned to Blaze.

"You are antisocial princess who thinks is the strongest and the only one capable enough of doing things putting others aside never caring how they feel!" the cat huffed at his remark.

"And you, you are a naïve hedgehog who thinks is a hero just because you have tried to save the world a couple of times; but that's all you do, you try, because one way or another you always fail!" Silver scowled and clenched his teeth.

"None of you have enough morale to be accusing me" was the last thing the hedgehog said.

"It's already too late to do anything for him, good for you I'm doing this because I want to help the world" Shadow turned and left, so did Silver and Blaze. Tails, who remained silent, couldn't believe what he heard. Sonic turned and when he saw the face of his best friend was when he realized what he just did.

"Tails, buddy, I'm sorry for that; I have no idea what came to me" he tried to apologize but it was no use.

"You know Sonic, sometimes I wonder if I'm the worst friend in the world because I accept you and everything you do. Maybe what Shadow said was right and indeed it's too late for you"

"Tails you can't be serious"

"I'll be in the lab, if I find something useful then I'll let you know, otherwise…" Tails looked and formed a fist "… don't talk to me"

Sonic was frustrated, so before anything worse happened, he went outside and went down the cliff behind the mansion; said cliff led directly to the beach where one could perfectly see the dawn. Sonic watched it with a scowl plastered on his face, minutes passed and he looked, thinking, his teeth clenched he let out a frustrated yell which might have echoed through all of Station Square. The hedgehog punched and kicked the sand several times letting his frustration go.

"Darn it, darn it all!" Sonic stopped and went to take a stroll through the city. While he walked, the hedgehog recalled all his past adventures and how his friends were always there for him.

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sweep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

Sonic remembered his first adventures, his first fights against Eggman and his minions, how he met Tails then Knuckles and then Amy, back then he felt like the king of the world. But now he was facing everything alone and insecure, not knowing what would come next.

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing:**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castle stands**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

The hedgehog remembered his latest adventures before he left, how everything felt so good, the thrill of adventure, and the warm company of his newest and oldest friends; but good times never last forever and his life was covered by piles of sorrow and regret after he left everyone, never looking back.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never, never an honest word**

**That was when I ruled the world**

**(Ohhh)**

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

The next thing that passed his mind was Beelzebub, how that shade arrived and decided to ruin his and everyone's lives and how because of him he was turned into this monstrosity, the monstrosity that almost killed Knuckles, the monstrosity that insulted his friends and the monstrosity that ruined his brotherly relationship with Tails.

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

And now he wouldn't be surprised if Shadow or Silver tried to go for his head, he wouldn't be surprised either if the entire world turned against him. Right now he didn't know what to believe. Sonic came across a lonely bench in the middle of the street, he found it to be a perfect spot and he sat there and… cried.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh**

Unknown

Unknown

The un-dimension is the unknown plane that serves as a connector; it keeps reality itself from falling apart and keeps the dimensions in their places so they wouldn't crash with one another. Beelzebub the Shade resided in this forsaken "place" and in it he constructed a fortress in which were housed all the Dren the original rulers of said dimension. The shade was looking out a window from his throne seeing Metal Sonic and his robotic allies getting acquainted with the grim scenery.

Beelzebub went back to his throne and stared at the hallway in front of him; he looked around and saw the paintings hanging on the walls. His sight came across a very special one, in this painting three hedgehogs two males and one female, the male on the left was taller than the others and had intense red fur, the female was on the middle she was very beautiful with her golden fur and long quills, the third one was similar to the female thus it could be assumed this was her brother, his fur was a pale yellow more close to white than yellow itself, it looked like he was sick or something. Said painting brought lost memories to Beelzebub's memory and soon he was lost in them.

Earth

1000 years ago

"Come on brother! If we don't get to see the sunset I'll tell mother you haven't been eating your medical herbs!" a hyperactive 20- year old female hedgehog hurried her brother as they both climbed a hill.

"Wait, you know what happens when I climb a hill or when I'm forced to walk around the castle for hours" he tried his best in yelling but since he lacked breath and due to his sickness it was barely louder than a regular exclamation.

The girl went back and helped her older brother up, in minutes they reached the top of the small hill with a tree in it, from it one could see the sun as it hid behind the horizon; truly a magnificent sight.

"Isn't it always beautiful brother?" she asked.

"Indeed, it feels good to come here and for once forget anything bad and good and for once stare at pure perfection, don't you think so Sis?" the pale hedgehog answered and his sister hugged him, not to hard so not to put so much pressure on his lungs.

"You should have been a poet big brother" she said to him.

"Maybe, but I already have the duty of guarding the Sacred Light"

"You mean WE have" she let go of him.

"Yeah right" he answered, and then he turned to his right and looked above his sister's shoulder, there he saw a red tall hedgehog walking in their direction.

"Well hello, how are you two doing?" the hedgehog asked in his rough voice. The female hedgehog smiled then she let go of her brother and kissed the red one on the lips.

"Hello Faust, I missed you" she said to him.

"So did I" he smiled at her.

The pale hedgehog scowled when the other arrived 'Faust' he thought and then he left to the forest nearby.

"Did you see big brother Faust is back!" the girl turned but saw no one.

"Big brother? Big brother! I wonder where he went" she was worried.

"He'd be back, he always does, now come on it's getting late" and both left to the castle.

The pale hedgehog walked through the dark woods until he reached a cave, he went inside it and lit many candles scattered around it, once they were all lit their flames grew and from the new shadows these created a bodiless being emerged these being had glowing yellow eyes.

"My apprentice, you are back" it said.

"Master of Darkness" he bowed.

"What news do you have apprentice, has the world reached perfection yet?" the shadow asked.

"I'm afraid not my lord and we're far from finding it"

"It's that Faust isn't it my apprentice?"

"Yes Master, he's influence corrupts my sister and drives her away from her duties as guardian" the pale hedgehog clenched his teeth in anger.

"Do not worry my apprentice, eventually we'll make this world perfect, a world where your sister will finally be happy and a world where your enemy Faust won't exist anymore" the pale hedgehog smiled at the thought.

"I'm open to whatever you have to teach me today Master" and the pale sat as he listened the shadow talk about how to conquer your enemies, how to create a perfect world and how to give up everything so you could reach total perfection as a being.

A noise from outside distracted Beelzebub, he stood up and began walking towards the huge doors in front of him.

"That boy could've created a perfect world, but that Faust and his sister would always get in the way. Anyhow the past lies in the past and for now I need to focus in thread that Sonic is; because this time I will make sure there are no failures" he mumbled alone and then left.

Bench in Station Square

Present day

Amy walked through the streets of Station Square, two hours earlier she had asked Tails about where was Sonic but he wouldn't talk so she went to look for him alone.

She walked past many places but no luck and the hot sun above was not making the trip any easier, she walked past a bench with a hedgehog sitting on it, seconds later she realized to something and walked backwards to the bench. The hedgehog in it was indeed Sonic.

"Sonic?" she asked making the hedgehog wipe his tears away with his sleeve, he then looked at her.

"Yes Amy?" he had his eyes red and the pink hedgehog couldn't help feeling sad for him.

"Do you want to be alone?" the hedgehog looked down and shook his head meaning that he could use the company. She sat close to him.

"How are you doing Sonic?"

"You want the truth? I'm not sure how we are gonna pull this one off" he said sincerely and she listened.

"I mean I try everything but let's face it, the Team's morale and unity is extremely low and we don't have the slightest idea of how to defeat Beelzebub" Amy placed an arm around him in a comforting way.

"Now now, don't worry so much Sonic, the problem is not morale or what you did in the past"

"Then what is it?"

"Sonic, every one of us is as worried as you are about what's going on and that is causing a lot of stress sure but that doesn't mean we won't get through, you just have to do what you always do and face whatever fate throws at you with your head held high and your friends alongside you" Sonic looked back at her.

"Amy… I… thank you, thanks a lot for that" he said, the hedgehog stood up and extended his arm for Amy to get up too, he was once again in his proud stance as always.

"Now that's the Sonic I've always known and liked" she said to him; they both were smiling at one another.

"Amy, there is some strange activity where one of the emeralds is located; I'm assuming that is Beelzebub and his lackeys, come back here so we can all go" Tails called her through her wrist communicator.

"Well you heard the fox, let's go" he started walking away and she followed her hero, things started to look more like the older times…

**A/N: a good chapter for my first try at introducing a song and by the way the song "Viva la Vida" it's composed, owned and performed by the band Coldplay therefore none of its lyrics belong to me. Also this was a very emotive chapter so I hope it didn't bore any of you my beloved readers. Anyhow I hope everyone liked it and please, please leave your reviews your opinions make this story livelier. TheNight'sWolf over and out. **


	8. It's like a Scourge

**A/N: It's been how long? A month I think. Anyhow, welcome everyone to yet another chapter, before anything I'd like to thank you all who have added this story to their favorites and/or alert, it's great that you like also the feedback is much appreciated too.**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 7

It's like a Scourge

Sonic and Amy had just arrived to HQ when Tails got in front of them.

"Sonic we have to leave right now if we want to get another Chaos Emerald!" and he was off to turn on the Tornado, the two hedgehogs boarded the jet to find everyone already there, the trip was a very awkward one and no words were shared.

Un-dimension

Beelzebub walked the large hallways until he got to the training grounds, outside the castle the un-dimension looked like a gray limbo with no sun at all, training here were the robot helpers of Metal.

"Metal Sonic come with me, we have to find the next son" the shade said casually.

"Understood" Metal answered. Beelzebub then opened a portal and both passed through.

Moebius

Ten seconds later

Both passed the portal and stared to the city in front of them, they walked and saw how moebians were there in the street being oppressed by guards to do their jobs. Beelzebub watched them, although his face had no expressions, inside he was angry for this.

After a while they arrived at the castle, inside he saw more prisoners being beaten, eventually the two of them reached the throne but its owner wasn't there.

"Where is the king?" he asked to a guard.

"What do you care? What the king does is not your problem" said guard answered. Beelzebub raised his right arm and pointed it at him, the guard looked at him questioningly and just in case he called for backup.

"Tell me where he is or else" Beelzebub ordered.

"You don't scare us little hedgehog, now go before we have to arrest you" Beelzebub lowered his arm and started to leave immediately the guards bean to laugh so he clenched his fist engulfing it in black fire, the guards kept laughing so he turned around and fired a wave of energy that threw the guards outside a window behind them, they all fell to their deaths.

"Now…" he turned to more guards on the other side "… Where is the King?" they all pointed to a large door beside the throne, the shade blew the doors open and found the king eating.

"What the heck was that?" he jumped in shock.

"King Scourge" Beelzebub said.

"Yeah that's me. What do you want weirdo?" the green hedgehog asked.

"I am Beelzebub the Shade and I've to recruit for my team" Beelzebub bowed as always.

"Yeah right, I'm not interested man so get the heck off my castle now" and he sat once again.

"Just like I suspected" this caught Scourge's attention.

"What?"

"You are stubborn and evil as I thought"

"Wow, what a discovery you made my friend" he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, after all I've dealt with worse scum, once you come with me I will change you"

"As I already said, I'm not interested!" he retorted.

"It's not like you have a say in the matter Scourge"

"It's King Scourge and get out before I call the guards"

"Those guards?" he asked, Scourge went outside to see, all the guards were lying on the ground probably dead and Metal Sonic was hovering above them. Scourge started to laugh.

"I admit it you are strong" he exclaimed between laughs.

"Yes and if you work with me, you will do that to your enemies And also…" he paused for a moment "… If I am correct you hold a grudge against Sonic the Hedgehog for throwing you in jail" at the mention of his counterpart Scourge's blood boiled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is our main enemy therefore if you help me I will let you destroy him and all his friends"

"Even better" he grinned.

"But there's one condition"

"Mention it pal"

"Your world is unbalanced and it needs to be perfect just like Earth will soon be" Beelzebub looked out the broken window from where the guards fell.

"Perfect? What do you mean?"

"My goal is to bring perfection upon the worlds, perfection means the perfect balance between good and evil; for making a world perfect I need the emeralds of power of the dimension that world belongs to"

"The Emeralds? I got them right here" Scourge grabbed a box where the emeralds were and gave it to the shade.

"Great" he drew a strange ritual sign on the floor, in it he place each of the emeralds and after that he began reciting a ritual, several minutes later the emeralds turned black and then levitated until they were together, the emeralds fired a ray in Beelzebub's direction, this energy beam destroyed him and from it emerged a portal and said portal fired yet another beam towards the sky turning it gray, the darkness covered the entire planet and then engulfed its inhabitants, those who passed the perfection test turned into Darks and those who didn't simply vanished. Eventually the world looked like a limbo, perfectly balanced between death and life, good and evil.

Inside the castle Scourge who looked normal stared in awe. Several Darks entered the castle, these fused themselves and shaped like a hedgehog, it opened its eyes and the yellow orbs were seen.

"How did you do that?" Scourge asked.

Beelzebub stood petrified but fell on his knees seconds later, he was breathing heavily, part of his black shell fell from his quills as well as from his hands. He looked at his hands, they were almost white and looked cadaveric; the shade snarled in anger and quickly absorbed darkness from the ground returning himself to normal.

"Master Beelzebub are you alright?" Metal asked.

"I forgot I wasn't supposed to do the summoning alone and now I'm very weak but don't worry" Beelzebub stood up but quickly brought his hands to his aching chest.

"Is the fact of you being weak bad news for us?" Metal Sonic asked again.

"It simply means a small setback on our plans and also that I will need someone else to do the summoning with me"

"The other sons?"

"Yes, now I need to recruit them all or else the summoning won't be done, at least I only need other three" he looked at Scourge.

"Alright I think I'm missing something here"

"You are welcome into The Sons of Darkness, Scourge Son of Fire" the shade walked towards Scourge and with the little strength he had left, he placed a hand on his shoulder and transferred a fraction of himself to the green hedgehog, his fur turned purple and his eyes were black and red, in a flash he was back to normal. The last thing Beelzebub did was open a portal and the three of them left.

Somewhere in Chun-Nan

3 hours later

"Did you find anything?" Tails asked Sonic over a communication device, he was searching in the sky, alongside him were Rouge and Cream.

"Not yet" the hedgehog answered he was running and running with him were Shadow and Blaze with Silver hovering close to them.

"And you Knuckles?"

"Nothing here either" he said as he broke a giant boulder in front of him, with him were Amy and Light.

"What a weird place this world is" she exclaimed as she watched everything.

"Aren't you from here?" Amy asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure where I am from, the last thing I remember before seeing Shadow is-" she didn't finish her line when she suddenly felt a terrible pain in all her body, she immediately fell to the floor screaming.

"What the?" Knuckles yelled.

"Everyone something happened with Light!" Amy announced.

"What happened?" Sonic asked as he came to a halt.

"I don't know she just fell to the ground and right now she is screaming" but then Light stopped yelling and rose from the ground with both her hands on her chest.

"What did just happen?" Knuckles asked her.

"It's ok I'm fine now…" she turned her head to a side and saw something strange "… Wait what is that shining thing over there?" Knuckles turned to where she was pointing.

"What?" he didn't see anything.

"Over there, it looks like a stone!" but no one else saw it.

"Sorry but I don't see anything" Amy said to her, since pointing didn't work Light walked towards the "shining thing" and when she got there it was no other than the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Look it's the Chaos Emerald right here" she pointed and Knuckles brought his fist to the ground which broke apart and then he grabbed the emerald.

"Mission accomplished everyone" Amy announced.

"Good let's get back to the Tornado" Tails said and they all went back.

Un-dimension

Beelzebub was once again sitting in his throne with his the other two below.

"Now listen to me both of you, I'm sending you with the mission of finding the three remaining sons"

"And what about the Chaos Emeralds pal?" Scourge asked.

"His question is correct Master, we need to find the emeralds too" Metal Sonic added.

"Don't worry about those, if I'm correct then Sonic and his friends will try to find them and when they do we'll simply have to take them back"

"A sound plan if you ask me" Scourge grinned.

"I'm glad you like it Scourge because right now you are going to the south pole of Earth, hidden in it is a tomb prison and in there is Nazo the Son of Ice"

"What?" he groaned, Beelzebub simply watched him.

"Alright, alright I'm going" Beelzebub opened a portal.

"This portal will take as close as it can, if you need help to locate it just ask the Darks for help" a group of Assassin Class Darks stood behind Scourge; he led them through the portal.

"And you Metal Sonic go to the moon and in there you'll find Vastus the Son of Chaos" another portal opened which Metal used, he was followed by his robots.

Once alone Beelzebub sighed and saw the same picture as before.

Earth

1000 years ago

The pale hedgehog stood vigilant guarding an orb with a shining light in it. He was thinking about how foolish he was about not stopping his sister from marrying Faust two years ago.

"Where could she be?" he wondered the location of his sister, I that instant the doors opened and she came running quickly.

"I'm so so so sorry brother, it's just that-" he silenced her.

"It's Faust isn't it?" he looked at her with a scary straight face.

"Yes, but please leave him alone, it was my idea to go out late, please understand!" she begged.

"You are rebelling against your duties sister and all because of that fool' influence" he started to walk away.

"Please brother you can't fight him he's a lot stronger than you!" but he didn't listen.

He headed outside and in there he found his rival, Faust.

"Faust look" a friend of the red hedgehog told him and he turned around.

"Hey there brother" (they are brothers-in-law) but the pale one didn't answer back, he walked and once he was in front of Faust he raised his left arm and slapped him.

"That was a warning for you to stay the heck away from my sister and I'm not your brother by the way"

"Listen I'm sorry if you feel that way but you can do nothing, your sister and I are married and we love each other so stop hating me darn it!" Faust yelled back.

"You seduced her with your tricks and now she is rebelling against her duties, I will never forgive you bastard!" he retorted.

"What did you call me?" Faust snarled angry.

"Bastard, because that's what you are. Or did you think I didn't know" he insulted even more.

"Enough! Brother or not I'm already tired of you as well so let's end this" the pale hedgehog accepted the challenge.

Both started launching fists and kicks to the other, obviously Faust had an advantage since he was trained as a knight. Both fought fiercely but with each passing minute the pale one was growing weaker and eventually he fell to the floor almost out of air.

"Please stop it!" he raised a hand and Faust stopped.

"Good now come on" Faust lend a hand but the pale one rejected it so he turned around.

"It can't end like this, please Master" he mumbled and a black liquid emerged from the ground, this fused with his fur and gave him strength.

"Hey Faust!" the red one turned to see the other with a black liquid moving through his fur

"What are you?"

"Shut up! Our fight isn't over" a black fire engulfed his hand and it was released as a wave which sent Faust flying, his friends helped him up and prepared to fight this time with swords.

"Four against one isn't fare Faust!" he said and then summoned three cat-like beasts which scared the brave knights, the beasts attacked the group and dispersed it then only Faust and the pale hedgehog were left from the latter's back four black tentacles appeared.

"Come here" he teased with a dark hollow voice.

Faust charged but every time he tried to strike the tentacles got in his way, after many attacks he was tired.

"What a knight you are, now it's time to end this 'Brother'" one of the tentacles flew and in the blink of an eye it was through the red one's stomach.

"How does it feel eh Faust, to be the weak one for once?" he laughed maniacally with half his face covered in the black liquid. But then the black tentacle was broken by a spear of light.

"What the?" the pale hedgehog turned and saw his sister.

"Faust! What happened to you and what is this monster?" she ran towards Faust and once she was with him she healed his wound. The pale one's eyes widened, ashamed because his sister saw him.

"Light…" Faust called her by name "… that monster killed and absorbed your brother" she glared at the monster and got ready to fight but since he wasn't going to fight his sister, he ran away with the beasts he had summoned.

"Get back here you monster! Give me back my brother you-you" she then fell to the ground crying.

Beelzebub woke up.

"And after that day the boy ran and never returned, in the end he didn't save his sister from Faust. Still he has to thank him for not revealing the truth" he mumbled alone and remained there just thinking…

**Name: Scourge the Hedgehog**

**Age: 22 years old.**

**Description: Not long after his imprisonment the green hedgehog managed to escaped and once again rule Moebius… Which was later given to Beelzebub as a sign of trust, now he has joined the shade as the Son of Fire hoping to fulfill his vengeance against Sonic.**

**A/N: there goes this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it and also we can see how things starts to be revealed and how everything is linked, last thing I want to say is please leave your reviews after all your feedback is much appreciated, see you later!. **

**P.S: By the way if any Brony or Pegasister or however you want to call yourself, reads this story then I wanted to inform that not too long ago I began writing an MLP story so I recommend that you check it out.**

**TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	9. Let the brothers reunite

**A/N: Well, crap, this update sure took one heck of a lot of time and I apologize for that, now let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the characters from the series including the one and only blue hedgehog are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 8

Let the brothers reunite

* * *

><p>Protectors' Headquarters<p>

2 hours later

Tails held the Emerald high, watching it glow with the light of the sun.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Light said to him, the little fox jumped in surprise, quickly he tried to say something but words were failing him.

"Y-yeah I suppose… I mean it's not ugly… but… oh well you know what I mean" she giggled a bit at his reaction.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, neither is there need to think my powers are beyond your understanding and therefore you owe me some special respect. Right now I'm just a normal person like you" she reassured her new friend who seemed to calm down after hearing those words.

"If you say so then alright…" he said to her and remained silent until his scientific mind got the best of him "… But it keeps bothering me, how did you detect that chaos emerald and how-if what Shadow says is legitimate- did you come out of a sphere of light?" she smiled at him yet again.

"That probably has something to do with me having to guard that from which the emeralds were created" she answered.

"And what was that?" she giggled for the third time and started to walk away.

"Oh you will see… eventually" Tails stood there very confused 'I'm sure she knows more than she's letting on, but I suppose questioning and tests might not bring good results to our working relationship' he thought before heading back inside now that Vanilla had made lunch.

* * *

><p>South Pole<p>

At that same time

"Darn it where the heck is that guy supposed to be?!" Scourge yelled frustrated while the Darks just watched him.

"What are ya looking at? Go on and keep searching" they did as ordered, Scourge continued walking but a chunk of ice had other ideas, the hedgehog tripped and fell getting his face full of snow and ice. He got up and when the Darks watched him they started to do something similar to laughing, Scourge was already full with rage so he yelled and started kicking, stomping and punching the ground but stopped when the ice began to crack.

"Oh no" he watched in horror as the cracks moved in his direction.

"Don't you just stand there, come and help me!" he ordered his companions and they moved but their movement caused the ice to break more and more until it gave away and they all fell but not to water or a cave but instead to a… temple?

Scourge recovered from the large fall and began to look around, there were walls, pillars and floors all buried in the ice and in the middle of these were empty door frames, this holes probably led further into the temple or prison or whatever that thing was.

"Shoot, alright you fools go investigate and tell me what you find" he ordered his minions and they went. Now that the hedgehog was all alone he decided some exploration of his own as well.

"Who the heck puts something like this under the ice?" he said looking around and then he realized how much he actually fell, between him and the hole above were at least 30 meters.

"Well it's gonna be hard to get out" he kept walking around without entering any of the halls the Darks went through. At some point he was met with a very strange block of ice, it was a perfect cube it had something inside, and it was an arm?!

Scourge let go of the thing immediately and then looked around that small corner of the area, there were more of this blocks each with more weird things.

"Ok this is getting very creepy" but he had to continue investigating, as he moved the blocks away this revealed a path that led towards a door, the door was frozen of course which wouldn't have been hard to deal with, if it wasn't for the four glowing crystals keeping it that way.

"What is this? Wait didn't that black guy say something about Nazo being in a prison or something? I bet this is the prison" he realized, then he looked above the door and noticed a plate with the name "Nazo the Demon of Ice" on it.

"Eeyup, that's him" he tried opening the door by punching it and kicking it, but as expected nothing worked.

"I wonder how to use those new powers I have" Scourge looked at himself and started to focus, his fur began to change to purple once again, the hedgehog opened his eyes and directed his gaze towards the crystals which burned in fire, the ice covering the door melted and the hedgehog kicked it sending it away.

He entered while changing back to normal the room was completely black except for a small ray of light coming in from the ceiling; said light touched a capsule in the middle of the room.

"A frozen capsule, what a great surprise! I mean it's not like everything else in this place is frozen as well" Scourge exclaimed exasperated and tired of that place but shrugged it off and walked towards it suspecting that Nazo was probably there, once in front he touched it but it was so cold that he burned even with his gloves.

"Darks!" he called for his servants who got there in the blink of an eye.

"Open this thing!" he ordered but they just looked at him. He glared back and one of them moved towards the capsule but as it touched the thing, the Dark froze and broke apart leaving all the others perplexed.

Scourge didn't pay much attention and started to look around for a lever or button or something that worked to open the capsule, then a few meters away from the capsule there he found it, a small lever on the wall, he sent another Dark and it pulled the lever like nothing but nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" Scourge yelled, but then hundreds of holes opened around the room, this holes fired wave after wave of arrows that seemed made of ice, luckily for the hedgehog a third Dark jumped in his defense, merging its own substance with Scourge's fur creating a shield that catched the arrows right when they touched it, eventually the rain stopped and the Dark separated itself.

From the center of the floor emerged a device with the mark of a hand on it, Scourge suspected this would do the trick so he touched it with his hand, his hand created black mass that engulfed the device thus forcing it to open the capsule, Scourge grinned seeing his success.

The glass of the capsule opened and once all the cold gas inside it cleared the form of Nazo was revealed, he had silver fur and from his back emerged two spikes that seemed made of ice; in fact it seemed as if he was entirely made of ice. The eyes of the hedgehog opened, his red orbs examined the room and that's when he noticed Scourge.

Nazo tried to walk but as soon as he reached the edge of the capsule he fell to the ground. He stood up once again and this time decided to talk to the other hedgehog. The icy hedgehog moved his mouth but no words formed only a cold wind came out, the wind started to become a mumble which eventually became words.

"Wh-Wh-Who… w-w-would… you… b-b-b-be?" Nazo asked very slowly still having trouble to form words.

"Scourge the Hedgehog pal and you?" Scourge answered pointing a finger at himself then at Nazo.

"N-Nazo…" Nazo then noticed Scourge's companions and wondered "…What exactly b-brings you he-here?"

"I've come to take you with me for an important mission and all that crazy stuff, but before that I need to give you some special powers and stuff"

"Oh ok" Nazo answered. Scourge touched him and transferred part of the darkness, the darkness engulfed Nazo and he started to move in pain until he fell to the ground, minutes later he stood up and absorbed the darkness, Scourge could notice that he looked different like more evil and stronger, he was also glowing a bit.

"Umm, are you okay dude?" Scourge asked, Nazo looked at his hand.

"Better than ever" his voice sounded rougher.

"Good, now the boss said something that you were the Son of Ice a member of the Sons of Darkness brotherhood and that you were supposed to… what was it?... Oh well he'll explain the rest now come with me"

"I don't think so"

"What was that?"

"You've given me these new powers so I'm going to use them to fulfill my conquering of the world"

"What do you mean?" Scourge asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Thousands of years ago I was going to conquer this world but in the end I was stopped and put in this wretched place, but now that you've freed me and gave me these power I'll succeed" Nazo grinned evilly.

"Hey, I came here to recruit you and that's what I'm gonna do whether you like it or not!" Scourge was now angry, he changed to his darkness form and got ready to fight.

"If you get in my way I will crush you fool" Nazo threatened but Scourge didn't falter.

"Bring it on" and they charged towards one another, both clashed in an elemental fight of fire against ice, normally the former would have the advantage but due to the environment Nazo was winning, assaulting Scourge with stalactites, waves of ice and huge chunks of ice as well as his own fists.

The fight went on and on and as the two fought they destroyed the prison piece by piece moving from one place to the other; after what seemed like hours they were both tired but Scourge was almost in his limit while Nazo still had some fight to give. The two hedgehogs charged once again and each of their fists collided with the face of the other sending both plummeting away.

Scourge was still on the ground when Nazo got up; he walked over to him and raised his fist.

"Looks like you didn't stop me green one" Nazo grinned and launched a finishing blow to Scourge, but something stopped him, he felt a strange sensation on his neck like something was moving, the darkness he had absorbed before was materializing in the form of black mass, this black mass expanded and covered half of his face causing him an immense pain, then it opened its eye, a yellow eye.

"Nazo, Son of Ice, stop this nonsense!" Nazo screamed in pain as Beelzebub talked to him through the mass.

"What is this?!" he yelled, Scourge used this time out to get up.

"You are a fool to think you can defy me, I've given you my powers and with them you will help my cause and if you don't then you will die" Beelzebub explained.

"Alright I'll listen but please stop this!" accepting his request Beelzebub vanished while Scourge watched the scenery dumbfounded.

"So are you okay now?" the green hedgehog asked.

"I'm sorry for earlier, the one fighting you wasn't me, it was… well I suppose it doesn't matter for now let's go" Nazo, who had changed to his earlier attitude said to Scourge.

Scourge simply nodded then he opened the portal and they both went through it.

* * *

><p>Earth's Moon<p>

At that same time

Metal Sonic walked the empty plains of the moon trying to find Vastus but there was no sight of him anywhere.

"I'm starting to think Master Beelzebub was mistaken, there's nothing in this life forsaken place" Metal looked around but nothing until.

"What's that?" a small house, or at least what looked like a house, in the distance caught his attention, the robot flew towards and it indeed seemed to be a home, he scanned it and noticed there was someone inside, the robotic hedgehog charged his cannon to blow open the door but something stopped him.

"Wait!" the door opened and an aged brown fox stepped out.

"What kind of horrible creature enters to someone's house like this?" he asked perplexed.

"How are you breathing in the moon?" was what caught the attention of Metal.

"It's easy, a simple spell here another there and you can breathe, now come in" the fox invited Metal inside, even though he never asked, the house had nothing special aside from a bed, a kitchen to cook God knows what, and a bathroom.

"Would you like a cup of tea my friend?" the fox asked.

"I'm a robot, we don't drink tea" Metal Sonic answered with a harsh tone.

"Oh so that's what you are! Wait, what's a robot?" the fox asked Metal.

"You don't know what a robot is?" Metal asked back.

"No, in case you haven't noticed I'm trapped in the moon" the fox said matter-of-factly. Metal stood up, already annoyed by this fox.

"I won't stand anymore of your senseless talk old man, I came here looking for someone and you better tell me where he is" Metal announced in a more threatening voice than usual, this scared the crap out of the old vulpine.

"Listen buddy, don't hurt me ok? Last time I saw that fella was centuries ago, so he must not be alive" this time Metal grabbed him by the collar.

"You are alive so he must be too or am I wrong?"

"I guess…" the fox tried to look away but Metal inched closer.

"Then tell me, where is he?" the vulpine was so scared that he couldn't talk so he just pointed towards a crater a few meters away from the house, the robot then let go of him and flew in that direction.

Once he reached the crater he scanned for any sign of life but it was empty, the robot was ready to go back and take care of the fox but then something caught the attention of his sensors, buried in the ground was definitely something so he flew there and began to dig. Hidden there was a brown book, but what made it strange was the pulses coming from it, the sensors of Metal didn't recognize such an aura so the robot kneeled and picked it up to try and examine it better, but he regretted it the very next second.

The book started to glow in a purple light, then a shockwave blew Metal away and the book stood there levitating, seconds later it flew where the house of the old fox was, the next thing Metal heard was an explosion and then nothing, just silence.

"What did just happen?" the robot asked himself, then, when he was trying to get up, he was lifted off the ground in the same purple light from earlier.

"Who is the weakling now my friend?" the fox from earlier, who now had clothes that looked like those of a black magic wizard as well as looking a lot younger was standing there with the book on his hands.

"So you were Vastus all along weren't you?" Metal asked.

"Indeed, you see, a long time ago I was one of most feared wizards on the face of the Earth until I was defeated by the guardians of the Sacred Light, they knew too well about my powers so instead of putting in a normal prison, they divided my soul and locked the part with all of my powers inside this book, then they sent me and the book here and to make sure I wasn't coming back, they cursed the book so I wasn't able to touch, and since then, I've been waiting for someone to come and that someone is you robot" Vastus explained an then he tightened the grip he had around Metal.

"But I'm curious about how you found out I was here, have you been sent to finish me?"

"He was sent to help you get back to your former glory Vastus" Beelzebub had materialized in Metal's face.

"Those eyes, is it you Master?"

"Yes, I am the darkness you vowed to serve in exchange of power Vastus and it's time you paid your end of the deal"

"But your voice, why does it sound different Master?"

"It is of no importance, what is truly important is the fact that the time has come for you to help me conquer the dimensions Vastus"

"If that is what you ask of me, then I will proudly serve my Master"

"Then come, time is running short" Beelzebub left the body of Metal, and he and Vastus then went back to the un-dimension.

* * *

><p>Un-dimension<p>

"I'm very glad to see you all" Beelzebub exclaimed to the four in front of him.

"Not only do you sound different, but you also look different Master, I'm starting to wonder if it's really you Master" Vastus said.

"Stop questioning everything about me Vastus, we last met more than a thousand years ago therefore it is to be expected that I've changed and adapted isn't it?" Vastus looked down still feeling like something was off.

"So mister boss, we are all here and I guess that means we can now get the emeralds and finish this right?" Scourge asked with his hopes up.

"No Scourge, we are not done yet" Beelzebub answered thus making Scourge annoyed again.

"We are still short on one member" the shade said as he walked around the others.

"Then let's find this last brother and get this over with" Metal exclaimed.

"I don't believe it's appropriate to call her a brother" Beelzebub answered back.

"A woman?!" Vastus yelled surprised and slightly angry.

"Yes, the only member of the brotherhood that isn't male and who probably is the most necessary" Beelzebub continued to explain.

"And w-where would she be Master?" Nazo asked.

"We'll talk about that later kid, now tell Darkness, why is a woman so important for this brotherhood?" Vastus yelled again.

"I can't believe that after more than a thousand years you still hate women just because one defeated you once" Beelzebub said to him. Vastus remained silent and Scourge laughed behind his back.

"Now going back to your question Nazo, she spends her everyday life serving as a royal wizard for the crown"

"If you need a wizard then why don't ask me Darkness?" Vastus said, he was fixated on not having a woman on the group.

"Even though you have legendary abilities Vastus, you don't know any summoning spell and that's exactly what I need"

"Wait a minute, you mean a summoning like the one you did earlier?" Scourge asked.

"Exactly, but back then I was a fool for doing the summoning alone and my foolishness paid its price on my body" Beelzebub looked at himself as small pieces of his dark skin fell and were slowly replaced with new ones.

"Master, if I remember correctly, 300 years ago when I was imprisoned there were no more kingdoms in existence on the Earth, but you said she served the crown" Nazo intervened.

"Nazo, I never said she was on Earth's dimension"

"Then where is she from?" Metal asked.

"She belongs to the Sol dimension" the shade revealed, both Metal and Scourge flinched as they thought of Blaze, that friend of Sonic who had been troublesome for each of them in different occasions.

"This time we are all going, I warn that we'll have to proceed with caution with this one, unlike you, she is just a young girl who has no idea whatsoever of what fate has prepared for her" the others nodded.

"Now go and get ready, when I give the order we invade the order" Beelzebub said with his right raised and formed into a fist, the others nodded again and left to their respective rooms to prepare.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

At that same time

Blaze woke up breathing heavily and sweating.

"It was just a nightmare" she tried to relieve herself down, but it didn't last long, when she brought her hand to her head to take off the sweat, she noticed her flames were moving throughout her skin without control and this could only mean one thing.

"Oh no"

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Nazo<strong>

**Age: 19 but was trapped for 300 years.**

**Description: to everyone who knew him, Nazo was a freak, he had powers to create and mold ice to his will but didn't use them to hurt anyone… or did he? He was also born with another, bad and murderous Nazo living in his head and every time he grew angry due to insults this Nazo would come and hurt everyone, at some point his powers went lose and he began murdering everyone who had the bad luck of coming nearby him. Eventually he was caught and trapped in the South Pole for the next 300 years until he was called again by Beelzebub to fulfill his duty as the Son of Ice.**

**Name: Vastus**

**Age: 1200 years old**

**Description: Vastus was the most powerful and most feared of dark wizards of his time, none could match his understanding of the arcane and whoever defied him ended up either dead or banished to another horrible dimension, after realizing he was the strongest being in existence he decided he had to rule the world but was stopped by a young hedgehog girl and her brother, these two used the power of the Sacred Light to divide his soul and throw him to the empty plains of the moon. It has been revealed that all of his powers came from a pact he made with the Master of Darkness (known today as Beelzebub) and now the Darkness has come back to claim his part of the deal by having Vastus serve as the Son of Chaos.**

**A/N: After months of nothing, here you have another chapter, hope you enjoyed and I apologize deeply for this wait, that's all for now so I'll see you guys next time.**

**TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


End file.
